Falling Back in Love
by srp2017
Summary: Falling out of love was easy for Mike and Christine but will losing a child, a pandemic and time make them fall back in love?
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story. Kind of like What If but not. It will start based on Season One but will follow all the seasons. Hope you all enjoy!

**Falling Back in Love**

Chapter 1

Mike had just gotten off the phone with Christine and had gone back to his quarters to have a moment. His boy had died and he wasn't there. Christine had been so angry with him. They had been on the verge of a divorce before he left for the Arctic and she had filed while he was away. They just hadn't had a court date. He hated himself and was angry at Christine. She had agreed to wait until he got back but she had been in such a hurry to end their marriage, probably to suite her latest boyfriend.

Their marriage had started off well enough but as the years went by, things didn't work so well. They had both cheated. They had been in marriage counseling and their therapist had finally told them to just call it quits. Their children were too important. Mike had felt his kids needed them to be together, but the therapist had made it clear that they needed two parents who loved them and could be in the same room with each other. They were toxic to each other and to their kids.

Mike walked back to the bridge and quickly had to deal with the nuclear attack on France. He couldn't think about Lucas, his failed marriage or his daughters so he shoved the grief down and concentrated. It wasn't until he got back to his quarters that he let things sink in. He was sitting on the edge of the bed when he heard a knock on the door. Tom was on the other side with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"Thought you could use a drink." Tom said before walking in.

"Thanks." Mike said as they sat down at the desk. Tom poured them both a small glass and Mike downed his while Tom nursed his. Probably smart.

"How you doing?" Tom asked.

"How should I be doing? My son is dead, my wife filed for divorce; which is hardly a surprise and has my girls holed up in some safe zone in Virginia." Mike complained.

"Christine filed?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, but nothing finalized. She was supposed to wait." Mike said.

"For what? Did you really think you would be able to work through this?" Tom asked.

"She was supposed to wait until I got home so we could tell the kids together. I wanted to…co-parent. That's the term the therapist used. Christine didn't." Mike explained.

"Did you have a custody arrangement? With you being active duty, she would be given full-custody." Tom asked.

"I was hoping that when I'm not deployed, I would have them a lot. Course, I'll be paying alimony so I'll be in BOQ." Mike explained. He loved his kids and Christine used that as a weapon.

"I would imagine things are going to get expensive for you. Alimony and child support. What was she proposing?" Tom asked.

"Three-hundred a kid per month plus three-hundred for her. I also have to cover the kid's medical, dental and eye insurance plus all school fees." Mike said.

"Ouch." Tom said.

"Yeah, exactly and Christine has a good job." Mike complained. He really didn't have a problem supporting his kids but he wasn't the only one responsible for them.

"So…have you heard from…what was her name? Sadie, Sandra, Sarah?" Tom asked about Mike's latest indiscretion.

"Sally and no. It was just a casual thing." Mike admitted.

"And Christine's?" Tom asked.

"I don't think it was so casual. That was the difference. My affairs were about sex and hers were about love." Mike said.

"Glad your so honest about it. Mike, grieve for your son and worry about the divorce later. Worry about your girls. Imagine how they feel right now." Tom said as he stood up and took the whiskey with him as he left.

Mike sat down on the bed and looked at a picture of him, his kids and Christine. They seemed liked the happy family. There were just a lot of issues under the surface. She hurt him, so he hurt her and in turn they both hurt the kids they loved so much. He hoped that if she and their girls lived, she and Mike could find some sort of common ground.

**Hope you all like it. I know it doesn't seem like Mike's character but that will be dealt with later. I love reading reviews and so appreciate them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling Back in Love**

Chapter 2

The safe zone was no longer safe and Christine didn't know where she was going to take her girls. She only knew she couldn't stand to lose either one of them. She found a car and started driving, leaving most of their personal belongings behind but taking her most prized possessions with her, her girls. Hopefully someday, they would be able to surface and if Mike found them, maybe he'd give her a picture of two of Lucas. Christine was beyond upset that the photo album got left behind.

Christine drove all night and into the day before she had to stop. She was somewhere in Louisiana. She had traveled there on business before but had stayed in somewhere decidedly more upscale then the little farmhouse she found. The advantage with the little farmhouse was the previous occupants had a large pantry full of home-canned food. Christine would still have to ration their food but at least they would have more then most people. There was also a rifle, a handgun and a shotgun. All things Mike had taught her to shot. There were free-range chickens and a milk-cow that Christine quickly learned how to milk.

It was so far from her previous life with mergers and acquisitions, business lunches and power plays. Christine had loved being in the corporate sector, more then she loved being a wife and mother. She loved her kids and at one time, she had loved Mike. He had tried to be a good husband and it wasn't until she had cheated several times that he started. She had gotten tired of him being gone so much even though she was barely home, leaving their kid's care to a nanny.

Her latest indiscretion, Peter, had been her undoing. He wanted her to pursue a divorce even though he didn't care at all about her kids. Mike and Christine had been in counseling for years and while Mike would adhere to some of what their therapist suggested; Christine blatantly ignored it. Finally, the therapist threw up her hands and told them to just divorce. They were doing their kids no favors by staying together. Mike wanted to co-parent and be friends since they couldn't be married. Christine objected and filed for divorce while he was away.

It wasn't that Christine didn't still love Mike. A small part of her always would. He was great with their kids and even when they were fighting and arguing; treated Christine with respect. Christine knew that she hadn't loved Peter or any of her other partners like she had loved Mike and she also knew that the relationships Mike had had were more of way of getting back at her. There was just no going back after all the affairs and issues. Christine was fixing dinner for her two daughters, reflecting on her marriage and wondering what would happen if Mike found them. They had been holed up for a few months and it was almost Christmas, Lucas' favorite time of year.

If things had been right, Christine would have been hosting a fancy dinner party and making sure the decorations and food was perfect. Instead she was plucking feathers off a chicken when she heard voices out in the yard. The girls were upstairs in their room and Christine grabbed the shotgun, her weapon of choice and stepped out on the porch.

"Who the hell are you?" Christine asked. A wild haired man backed away but she noticed the odd assortment of people. Men mostly, all with a military bearing, a woman and some kids.

"Ma'am, can you put that gun down?" One of the men asked her.

"Not until you tell me who you are. There hasn't been a soul come through here in months and now a whole slew of them?" Christine asked. Suddenly a commanding voice rang out from the clearing about fifty yards from her.

"Just shoot her if she doesn't comply. You know the rules, Greene." Mike's voice rang out.

"Sir, it's just a woman. Ma'am, just lower that weapon; please?" The young man asked. He wasn't registering the shock on Christine's face.

"Mike?" As Christine lowered the weapon and then handed it to one of the younger men. She stepped off the porch and saw her husband come around the corner of one of the outbuildings. Once he realized it was her, he might just shoot her himself but she decided to take that chance.

"Christine? How the hell did you get here? Where are my girls?" Mike asked. He had also lowered his weapon but Christine could see the apprehension in his eyes and noticed the wedding band on his finger. One she had put there fifteen years before.

"The safe zone was not so safe anymore so I packed the girls up and got them here. They're upstairs." Christine explained. As fractured as her relationship with Mike was, she hoped he would at least hug her. She was so tired and his hugs always felt good.

"I'd like to see them. Inoculate them." Mike told her.

"Inoculate them with what?" Christine asked.

"We have the cure. Alright, lets get a little comfortable. Not too much, though. Christine, I'm commandeering this farm and any food you might have. Take me to the girls." Mike ordered.

"Mike, I don't have much food and would you really take food away from your own children? What gives you the right to do this?" Christine asked angrily. She and Mike were now standing toe to toe and having a staring match.

"You also need to inoculate her." The woman said. She had a British accent and Christine had to wonder if she was Mike's new girlfriend.

"I don't want anything from him!" Christine shouted. She had noticed the smirk on one of the guy's faces and knew they thought this was quite funny. Suddenly, Mike grabbed her by her shoulders and his lips met hers in a violent crash. He hadn't kissed her like that in years. He seemed to be prolonging it just to aggravate her, sliding his tongue along hers and holding her head in place. Finally, he pulled away but gave her a much softer kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Too late. I just inoculated you. The cure could be passed through a kiss, correct, Doctor?" Mike asked.

"Uh, yes." The doctor answered.

"How dare you!" Christine said as she slapped Mike across the face. He just rubbed his cheek and opened the front door.

"Believe it or not, I wouldn't want you to get the Red Flu. There were easier ways of inoculating you but you were too busy refusing. You said the girls are upstairs?" Mike said as he walked into her house.

"Yes. You are not going to kiss them like that!" Christine said.

"No, I'll give them a kiss on the cheek and they'll be fine. You were just being combative. What's the matter, didn't think I would kiss you like that anymore? If you were a little more willing, it would have been more enjoyable for both of us." Mike said as he started to climb the stairs.

"What's going to happen?" Christine asked. She was following him upstairs.

"When I figure that out, I'll let you know. Now we are playing Hide-and-go-Seek with the Immunes. I suppose the proper thing for me to do will be to take you and the girls along. I don't mind taking them, but I will not have you make me a fool on my own ship. No sleeping around with my sailors." Mike remarked.

"Jesus Christ, Mike. Do you take me for some sex-addict or something?" Christine asked him in a low whisper.

"Possibly. Just keep your legs closed while you're on the James, please." Mike said.

"To everybody but you?" Christine sneered.

"If I wanted you, I would have fought harder. Where's Peter anyways?" Mike asked.

"Dead. Where's Sally?" Christine asked.

"Probably dead too. All I care about is getting my girls to safety and they need their mom, which means I have to ensure your safety. Believe it or not, I do still care about you because you are the mother of my children. Children I love with every fiber of my being, as I know you do too. They are innocent in this and we need to show them a united front, for the first times in their lives. This is hardly an ideal situation for any of us. Just please…be a responsible human for a for days, at least." Mike said before stepping into the bedroom where the girls were. Christine had to admit, watching him with their two girls was heartwarming. Both girls were crying and excited to see their father. Mike had given them both several kisses and held them close.

"Mike, would your men help me carry in some firewood and possible chop some more? I only have an old cook stove." Christine finally asked.

"Yeah. We are commandeering the food but that doesn't mean we won't work for it. I would say Miller would probably know his way around an ax." Mike said as he, Christine and the girls walked downstairs.

"I was going to make chicken stew and biscuits." Christine told him.

"Sounds fine to me. Let me step out here and I'll put them to work." Mike said as he walked out to the porch. She could hear him issuing commands and the woman and kids came in along with a gray-haired man.

"I can help you cook. Least chop up vegetables." The woman with the accent offered.

"Sure. My name is Christine." Christine said as she shook the woman's hand.

"Rachel. Tell me, is your husband always so bloody stubborn?" Rachel asked as she took a knife in hand.

"He gives that word a whole new meaning." Christine joked. She didn't know who Rachel was but had a feeling she would like her. Kaitlyn and Hannah were talking to the other kids and Christine could hear firewood being cut. It really felt good to talk to other adults.


	3. Chapter 3

**Falling Back in Love**

Chapter 3

Mike, Tex, and Green had left to stop some sort of weapon from firing on the James. Despite all the harsh words and hurt feelings between her and Mike, Christine was nervous. She had a bad feeling and didn't know why so when Mike and the others walked back up into the yard and Christine saw the blood streaking down Mike's arm, she was instantly concerned.

"Mike, what the hell happened?" Christine asked.

"You need to get yourself and the girls packed up. We're leaving now." Mike said. Rachel and Dr. Milowsky came out and saw the large amount of blood that Mike was losing. It was dripping on the ground.

"Commander, please let me see that arm. You've some arterial involvement, I'm afraid." Rachel said as she walked towards him, just in time for Mike to pass out and hit the ground.

"Let's carry him in." Tex said as he and a couple off the guys gently lifted Mike and carried him inside. They put him on the couch and Rachel and Dr. Milowsky began tending to the wound. It was a through and through but there was an artery that was hit, in addition to muscle and bone damage.

"Is he going to be okay?" Christine asked nervously. Fortunately, the girls were occupied.

"He needs to take it easy, but I don't think he will." Rachel said. Christine noticed Tex saunter up beside her and put an arm around her.

"He'll be okay. If it wasn't for the blood, we barely knew he had been shot." Tex explained.

"Yeah, he's too damn stubborn to die. He probably is refusing to die because it would make it too easy to not be married anymore." Christine remarked.

"Okay, I don't know what has gone on between the two of you but you do share two kids still. My guess is, somewhere down deep; the two of you still care about one another. You're just too busy snapping at one another. You both have two daughters who need you both. You both lost a son and you both need to find a way through that. My theory is that you'll do it best together." Tex told her.

"Mike and I were on the verge of divorce. I had filed but hadn't had a court date when the Flu hit. I don't think there's any together anymore." Christine explained. The entire time, she watched the doctor's working to repair the artery.

"You might be surprised. At the least you can find a common ground." Tex said before walking away. Christine knew that he was right but she wasn't good at asking for forgiveness. It was her that had cheated first and more often. It was her that caused most of the arguments and picked at Mike. He had only cheated and responded to her jibes when he couldn't handle it anymore. His cheating was even half-hearted. He had no real interest in the women he had slept with, unlike Christine who developed feelings for Peter.

After the impromptu surgery, Christine was left to tend Mike. He was still regaining consciousness and when he finally did come to, he was disoriented. For Christine, despite her marital issues, making sure Mike wasn't running a fever or bleeding through his stitches was oddly comforting. It was the most she had touched him in years and she found herself caressing his cheek. She wished she could go back in time and be a better wife to Mike. He had always deserved better.

Finally, about an hour later, Mike was alert enough to make the walk to the RHIBS and Christine had gotten herself and the girls packed up. The family that Rachel had cured was going to take the cow and chickens with them, along with some of the food. The only thing that probably shouldn't have been taken was an Australian Shepherd puppy that Hannah had become attached to. Mike was not good at telling his kids no. Mike sat down next to Christine on the RHIB and watched the girls with the puppy.

"Tom will kill me for bringing that puppy along." Mike said quietly.

"If Hannah pulls that pout on him, he'll understand." Christine teased. The pout worked on her too so she couldn't say much.

"Yeah. So, quarters are tight. I know it isn't ideal but you and the girls will be in my stateroom. I have a double bed that you can share. I'll sleep on the couch. Thankfully, I have my own bathroom so you all won't have to share with the other officers. The shower is really small though." Mike explained.

"We'll manage. Closest the two of us have been in years." Christine remarked.

"Yeah. Should be interesting." Mike said.

"By the time its all said and done, we'll want to tear each other's heads off." Christine answered.

"Maybe. Or maybe we'll find some sort of common ground. They have to have us get along. They've already lost their brother. They need to see us at least getting along." Mike told her.

"I agree but we haven't gotten along in years. I have no idea how to even start now." Christine said. She could see the ship coming into view and could see smoke coming from it.

"One step at a time. Remember when we got married? We got along well then." Mike asked.

"Yeah. A lot of water under a bridge we burnt years ago." Christine said.

"So, we build a new one." Mike said as he stood up and began commanding his sailors. Christine settled next to Hannah and took the puppy so she didn't become too excited. As the RHIB was raised up, Christine realized that she and the girls were going to have to adjust to Mike's life. She had never wanted to be a part of his Navy life.

As soon as they were on deck, Doc Rios put little patches behind Christine, Hannah and Kaitlyn's ears to prevent sea-sickness and began assessing Mike's wound. There was mentions of a couple days off and a sling that Mike refused.

"Tom, I just need a couple hours to shower and get the girls and Christine settled. They are going to stay with me. Puppy too." Christine heard Mike ask his CO, Tom. Christine and Tom had never gotten along.

"This should be interesting. I do want a ship left. You and Christine are like matches in a dynamite factory. I would prefer you keep the fireworks to a minimum." Tom answered.

"Yes, sir. We'll behave ourselves. No sex in the officer's showers or making out in the engine room." Mike teased.

"I seriously doubt you and her would do that, course it might help if you would." Tom said.

"Have sex? I already kissed her. She refused to be inoculated so it kind of forced things along." Mike asked her.

"I am so not having this conversation with you but there is something to be said for make up sex. Just wait until we find a safe place to land." Tom said before walking off. Christine was standing close enough to have heard the entire conversation. The girls were occupied with a few of their new friends and so Christine had a moment alone with Mike.

"I heard that." Christine said as she pointed at Tom.

"You know how Tom and I bicker." Mike answered.

"I know. Just makes me wonder if there is any truth to what he said." Christine said.

"We are like matches in a dynamite factory." Mike responded.

"No, the make up sex." Christine answered.

"This conversation has never come up before." Mike said. She could tell he was shocked.

"Its something we always did well with and besides, what could it really hurt?" Christine asked. The truth was, she kind of wanted the physical comfort that Mike could provide. She had missed that.

"I am not sure it's a good idea. We had both decided we were done. Done with the affairs, the jibes and the fights. Wouldn't that just be adding to our drama? Besides, if the girls found out; they might get their hopes up. I can't do that to them." Mike asked.

"You're right. Sorry." Christine said. She really didn't want a fight with him and make things worse. She had just found herself missing him since Lucas had died.

"Look, if things were different; I would say yes to a second chance but I don't feel right about it just being sex. If it was a real shot at a second chance with a normal marriage, I would say yes; but I don't think either of us could do that. Too much in the past. Besides, our marriage was broken before Lucas died. Now, what's left to save? A lot of healthy marriages end after a child dies." Mike said.

"You're right." Christine agreed even though a part of her didn't agree. Mike had always wanted to give their marriage another shot but now he was telling her there was no point. It was a lonely feeling.

"Doesn't mean that we can't do better at getting along, even being friends. The girls need that and honestly, so do we. What you and I have been doing the past several years, it isn't healthy to us either. Not healthy to the kids and not healthy for us. You are the mother of my children. Children I would take a bullet in the gut for and give my last breath to. A part of me will always love you because of that. You gave me three people that I adore and they have both of our better points." Mike said. The girls were walking up and the conversation needed to end. Christine found herself hoping Mike could be convinced to give them one more shot.

"I…agree." Christine said. A week before, she wouldn't have wanted to work things out with Mike but once she saw him; things changed. She wanted him back. Problem was, there were no marriage counselors to help her and they had lost a child. Christine was certain that at some point, Mike would blame her. She certainly blamed herself enough. Lucas had been her responsibility and she had failed him.

"Hey, Momma! Mister Tex told me that he would teach Red tricks and he gave me a ball he found!" Hannah said excitedly. Christine still had ahold of the puppy who was a fuzzy ball of red and white fur. Hannah had dubbed her Red. She adored the puppy.

"That's good. Girls, we'll have to share a bed. Dad will be on the couch and we have a small bathroom. We will just have to make do and consider ourselves lucky." Christine instructed them as Mike led them through p-ways and down ladders.

"I'll be working a lot so I won't be in the way. Once we find a safe place to land, I'll look into finding a house for you guys." Mike assured them.

"Can we have rooms of our own?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Maybe. Depends on what I find." Mike told her.

"Mom will want a big kitchen." Kaitlyn remarked. Cooking was one of Christine's outlets. It was one of the few things Mike and Christine could agree on. She loved to cook and bake and he loved to eat.

"Just a safe place is sufficient." Christine said, downplaying on her own desires. Cooking and baking were therapeutic and with a pantry full of ingredients, Christine could feed an army.

"I'll do my best. Alright, here we are. I will show you all around the ship a little later, once you're settled." Mike said as he opened the door to his quarters. It was not a large room at all. The double sized bed was pushed against the wall and the couch was pushed against the other wall. There was a desk on one wall, along with a door leading to the small bathroom. On the other side of the room was an armoire. It was a lot smaller than Christine thought but she would be grateful. If there was any hope at all with Mike, she had to be.

"Remember our first apartment? I think it was about the same size." Christine said. The apartment that they had come home to as newlyweds and got pregnant with Kaitlyn in. There was a lot of happy memories in that little studio apartment in.

"Close to." Mike said with a grin. He was apparently remembering the same thing. A happy young couple pregnant with their first child. Years before viruses, affairs, fights and therapy.

"I loved that time in our lives." Christine remarked.

"Me too." Mike agreed. He was rubbing his arm and Christine knew he was in pain.

"Daddy, can you tuck me in tonight?" Hannah asked.

"Of course, Sweet Pea." Mike told her as he bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright. I'll call and have dinners brought in then I'll take a shower. I need to get cleaned up some." Mike said as he sat down at the desk and started talking on the phone. Hannah settled on his lap and Red settled on his boot. Christine began unpacking clothes with Kaitlyn's help when she focused on a picture of the kids on Mike's nightstand. She hadn't been prepared to see Lucas' face. She tunneled in and picked up the picture. Christine sat down on the edge of the bed and held the picture to her chest.

Christine sat there and cried until she felt someone sit down next to her. She figured it was Kaitlyn because normally it was her that tried to comfort Christine when her emotions got the best of her. It wasn't until she felt the stronger arm and smelled Mike's unique smell that she realized it was him. He pulled her to where her head was on his chest and she began crying in earnest. The girls were sitting on the couch, uncertain of what to do.

"I don't have any pictures of my baby boy and this is yours. You may take it and I'll have nothing of him." Christine said between sobs.

"Ssh. We'll get copies made and I have others. No big deal at all. I wouldn't do that to you." Mike told her quietly. Christine tried to reign her emotions in, but it felt so good to have Mike's arms around her.

"You wouldn't? After everything?" Christine asked as she raised up. She could tell Mike's arm was hurting that much more.

"No. I'm not that cruel. You were his mother. You carried him for nine months and cared for him when I was away. It was you that he went to for comfort. Even when you went back to work. I will never, ever forget that." Mike said as he wiped the tears away. Christine couldn't help but to feel a little hope because of how tender his touch was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Falling Back in Love**

Chapter 4

They had landed in St. Louis and after the landing party had inoculated a huge group of people, a hotel agreed to put the crew that wouldn't be on the docked ship in nice suites. Christine was beyond ready to get off the ship. Not because of being so close to Mike though. She was enjoying his company, surprisingly. It was just very tight in his stateroom. As Mike led them through the halls of the hotel with their few belongings, Christine had to wonder what would happen next. She knew that they had been talking to a judge and the President had been given the Oath of Office. She figured it was only a matter of time before the matter of a divorce came up. Mike let them in and the girls immediately ran for the bedroom that had two double-sized beds.

"I'll…sleep with one of them." Christine said. The other room had a king-sized bed in it that Christine would love to share with Mike but that wasn't going to happen. That part of their marriage was long past.

"Nah, you take the bed. Chances are, I will be in the ballroom until the early hours of the morning. You might as well sleep in there. You know, if you wanted; I could get a couple dresses delivered and you and the girls could get dressed up and come down there?" Mike offered.

"Thanks, Mike but I think the girls need some time to just rest up." Christine said. The truth was, she really wanted to go with Mike but it would be too much like a date.

"Or I could see if one of the enlisted want a little extra money. They could say up here and you could go down there?" Mike offered.

"Mike, truly thank you; but your sailors will want to be at the party and the extra cash won't matter because I would guess the money will devalue. Besides, wouldn't it seem like a date?" Christine asked.

"A little. Been a while since we did that." Mike remarked as he put her bag into the other room.

"Yeah, it has." Christine said as she fiddled with the bag she was carrying.

"I need to shower, shave and put my uniform on. Could you tie my tie? I'm terrible at it." Mike asked as he started for the bathroom Christine would be using. The girls had their own.

"Of course." Christine answered to Mike's back. He walked into the bedroom and then the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Christine sat down on the couch with a huff. Too bad she couldn't Google how to save her marriage that six months before, she tried to throw away.

Mike left a short while later with a promise that he would send supper up. Christine was in the middle of French braiding Hannah's hair when there was a knock on the door. Christine tied the braid off and went to the door. It was someone from the hotel with a cart of something. Christine opened the door and the room service person smiled at her.

"Commander Slattery arranged for supper and something to keep you and your daughters occupied." The man said as he rolled the cart in.

"Thank you. Do I need to tip you?" Christine asked. Mike had left her some cash.

"Your husband took care of that. Thank you, ma'am." The man said before he left. Christine looked at the cart and laughed. There were movies that the girls would enjoy, junk food, and all sorts of nail polishes and make-up to play with. Mike knew his daughters well. On top was a note with Mike's distinctive handwriting on it.

_ "To my favorite girls. I love you, Daddy." _

Christine smiled at the note, clearly written for his daughters. Mike was a really good dad. He adored the kids. Once Christine had gone back to work after having Lucas, her focus was not on her kids. It was on her career and whoever she was sleeping with at the moment. Her priority was not her kids and definitely not her husband. She deliberately picked fights with him, knowing what buttons to push. And now it was too late. She was lucky he was even helping her, let alone treating her with kindness.

The girls ate the food and watched the movies while they polished their nails and played with the make-up. Since the note was for the girls, Christine didn't eat any of the food. She was hungry but was worried that Mike would be upset that she had ate food that was meant for their kids.

It took awhile to get the girls settled and asleep. Christine ate a pizza crust after they went to sleep and then settled down herself. It felt good to take a good, hot shower and lay down in the big bed. She had trouble falling asleep. The next thing she knew, it was daylight and Mike came through wearing the same uniform but with blood on the white shirt. Christine immediately got worried.

"Did your stitches open up?" Christine asked as she jumped out of bed. She didn't realize how short or how low-cut her nightgown was but Mike gave her weird smile.

"No. I'm fine. Here's a robe." Mike said as he handed her one of the hotel robes. Christine put it on as she assessed Mike.

"You have blood all over and you have been out all night. Mike?" Christine asked. She figured she would get some angry retort but Mike just took his jacket off.

"I intended on coming back up about one or so, but there was an incident. Rachel was shot and I spent the night interrogating the suspect and looking at surveillance videos. I just came back to shower and change clothes. Did the girls enjoy their stuff?" Mike asked.

"Oh, yeah. They loved it. Mike, can I order something to eat this morning? I thought that the food was for the girls since that was how the note was addressed. I didn't really eat last night and I'm a bit hungry. Besides, how's Rachel?" Christine asked.

"Rachel died. Sorry, I know the two of you had become friends. The guy that shot her was apparently a lone wolf but was part of the Immunes. Its all a bit confusing and the investigation is preliminary. Law enforcement is a little scant here and because of my experience, I was assigned." Mike answered. Christine looked away in pain. Another death.

"I'm sure you enjoy that. You miss being a cop." Christine said as her stomach growled.

"I do. Christine, for God's sake; order yourself some room service. I never meant for you not to eat. Yeah, the stuff was for the girls but I would have never withheld food from you. Ever. I don't know when I'll be back but I'll try to be back by this afternoon. I am also going to be meeting with a representative from Michener's office to find us a house." Mike explained.

"Us?" Christine asked hopefully.

"Uh, yeah. Its easier right now for me to get you all a house and then move into a BOQ later. We'll just have to put up with each other a little longer. Sorry." Mike answered.

"Right, of course. Its not been so bad." Christine said. Mike was getting a uniform out of his suitcase and his shaving kit off the dresser.

"No, it hasn't. Just eat. Can you order some coffee?" Mike said before walking into the bathroom and shut the door. Christine picked up the phone and ordered pancakes, sausage and bacon, along with coffee and juice for the girls. She could hear them rustling around in the other bedroom. She hoped Mike could at least sit down and eat with them before he started his day. Partly for the girls, but she had found herself missing him when he was gone. It reminded her of when they were first married and she counted the moments until she heard his key in the door. When they had been madly in love with each other and cheating was years in the future. What she wouldn't give to go back.

Their breakfast was delivered just as the girls came out and were greeting Mike. He lightly explained why he had been gone all night and that he would be gone through the day but would hopefully have a house to move into when he got done. The girls were concerned they weren't safe but Mike assured them they were. Christine had been setting everything up and purposely sit a place or Mike at the table. He sat down next to her and began wolfing his food down.

"Mike, slow down. You'll give yourself indigestion." Christine ordered.

"Yeah, sorry. I just need to get going. I have to meet with Tom and Michener to give them an update on the investigation." Mike explained.

"Daddy, can you take a whole day off with us soon like you used to?" Hannah asked. Her hair was still in the French braided pigtails and she looked adorable. Mike's heart would melt.

"I will try my best. I'll be deploying in a couple…" Mike started.

"Seriously? You're deploying again? Why can't you just take a land position? We know you don't love Mom anymore but you could at least try and love us." Kaitlyn said before running into the girl's room and slamming the door. Mike looked at Christine uncertainly.

"Mike, eat. I'll talk to her in a bit once she's settled down. Just remember, she is at a weird age. Nothing is going to be perfect." Christine said. She wasn't phased by Kaitlyn's moods. Partly because she was used to them and knew they were normal. What did phase her was how Kaitlyn had worded things. Mike didn't love her anymore but Kaitlyn was afraid that he would stop loving her. That had to change.

"She just misses you a bunch when you aren't home. You make us feel safe." Hannah offered.

"I miss you girls too. I really have got to get going. Hannah, behave for your mom. I love you." Mike told her as he stood up and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Daddy!" Hannah answered.

"Chris, if you need anything, call room service. Don't hesitate to order lunch. I should be back before supper." Mike told her.

"Okay, thanks. And Mike, Kaitlyn loves you too." Christine answered. Mike just nodded and left. Christine should have added 'and so do I' but that would have been terribly awkward. What she wouldn't give for Mike to touch her again, to kiss her, hold her. She could be a better wife to him if he would just give her a chance. But he had given her dozens of chances and she didn't take them. He was just done. Could she even blame him? And besides, he had his own affairs. Granted, it was only to get back at her and he hadn't cared about those women. It wasn't until Christine admitted that she cared about Peter that Mike was done with their marriage. Before it had all been about sex. Love had never factored in.

Christine had spoke with Kaitlyn and explained that Mike would try and spend as much time with them before he deployed. Kaitlyn was not happy but it would just have to do. They spent their day watching movies and talking about the house that Mike would find. The girls had dreams of their own rooms and big yards and pools. Christine just wanted to share the master with her husband but that couldn't be shared. She let the girls have their own dreams and kept her own to herself. Finally, about four; Mike came in, obviously exhausted.

"I found a house but it will be a couple days before its ready. They're painting it and fixing a few things. Girls, I went ahead and picked out paint for your rooms. Purple for you, Kaitlyn and pink for Hannah. I had to get the color choices quickly. Chris, I kept the rest of the house pretty neutral but they said it could be changed as needed." Mike said as he sat down on the couch and took his boots off. He looked exhausted.

"Sounds good." Christine told him.

"It comes fully furnished and I think you'll like it. Four bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms. Dream kitchen too. Open concept. The first floor is pretty open. Big yard and a pool and hot tub. Needs some yardwork." Mike said. He had relaxed onto the couch and was starting to slur his speech.

"It sounds really nice. Mike, why don't you go in and go to sleep for a bit. You're exhausted. I'll wake you up about six so you can eat." Christine offered, pointing at the bedroom she had slept in the night before.

"Good idea. Sorry, girls. I really wanted to spend some time with you. Chris, could you help me with the bandages? I think they need changed. I've had some seepage through the day." Mike asked.

"Of course." Christine said. Mike stood up and gave both girls kisses before walking into the bedroom. Christine followed him and watched as Mike took his BDU jacket and T-shirt off. He was still in great shape but Christine was worried about the bandages. She could see seepage on the white bandages. She pulled out the extra gauze that Rios had given her and cut away the existing bandages. Sure enough, the wound looked angry. It was showing signs of infection. "Mike, I really think you need to show this to Rios. I think its becoming infected." Christine said.

"I mentioned it to him. He gave me some more antibiotics but when I seen him, he didn't have any bandaging with him. Said to just keep an eye on it. I am so tired." Mike admitted. He had been working a lot while recovering from a fairly serious injury.

"Okay. I will do that." Christine said as she wrapped the bandages around Mike's bicep.

"Didn't think you cared." Mike remarked.

"Six months ago, no. I would have been rubbing dirt in it…but something has changed." Christine admitted.

"Peter died and you don't like being single. I'm your only option. I just don't want to be a rebound until you find someone who tickles your fancy more. I can't go through that and more so, I can't put our girls through it. As badly as I might want it, I can't. You don't have a good track record." Mike told her. His words stung but he was right. She had strung him along for years.

"Right, sorry." Christine said.

"Stop saying you're sorry. You have never been sorry and what's the point in being sorry now. Too much water under the bridge. Now, I'm going to sleep. Please wake me up by six or six-thirty?" Mike asked.

"I will. Mike, I hope you realize how sorry I really am. I know I can't go back but I would if I could." Christine said.

"Yeah, me too. If it had just been the affairs, I might have gotten past it but it was the fact that you fell in love with someone else. I just wanted you to love me like that." Mike said.

"I…you're right. Get some rest." Christine said as she squeezed Mike's good shoulder. She walked out of the bedroom and settled next to the girls. Before too long, Mike was snoring.

Christine and the girls watched movies while Mike snored in the next room. She finally ordered supper and walked in to wake Mike up. He was laying on his side, with a family picture tucked in next to his chest. She could have sworn there were some wetness on his cheeks. Was he crying for the son they both lost or for the family that they had given up hope of having? Could she make him fall in love with her again? How did it even happen to begin with?

"Mike, wake up. Supper will be here soon." Christine said as she gently shook him awake. He looked at her in complete disorientation and then pulled her down next to him, landing a kiss on her lips. It was passionate and he was pulling at her shirt. What was going on?

"C'mon, Sally. Come to bed." Mike said and Christine thought about slapping him. She didn't look anything like Sally and yet, Mike was dreaming about her. Had he cared about the other woman? His hand was on her breast and his eyes were dark with lust.

"No, Mike. It isn't Sally. It's Christine and you don't want me to come to bed with you. You said so yourself." Christine said as she took Mike's hand off her breast and got up. It had been disheartening. If he hadn't said Sally's name, she would have probably gotten her hopes up.

Ten minutes later, Mike walked out of the bedroom, dressed and completely unaware of what had happened. For Christine, it was hard to eat with Mike and spend time with their daughters. Not because she was angry with him, but it gave her a glimpse of how he had felt when she told him that she had loved Peter. No wonder he had given up hope. It hurt so badly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Falling Back in Love**

Chapter 5

Mike had done well finding them a house. It was a comfortable four-bedroom, two and a half bathrooms; brick Colonial house. If Christine had a dream house, the Colonial was it. She just hoped they would be able to stay put for a while. The main floor was newly remodeled and open concept, the roof, heater and air conditioner were new and there were solar panels so Christine wouldn't have to rely completely on a generator if the electricity went out. The best part was that it would be relatively maintenance free, which was a relief to Christine. She had always hated home repairs when Mike was deployed.

The fourth bedroom afforded Mike a room of his own. He was too much a gentleman to tell Christine she couldn't have the large master and she didn't like the idea of him being on the couch so he opted for the smallest bedroom, across from Kaitlyn and down the hall from Christine. A double-sized bed barely fit inside it but Christine made it up with a plaid comforter, dark curtains and a few pictures around the room. The other rooms were well-decorated but Mike's small room was not up to par. Mike was just satisfied that he would be close to his daughters before he deployed. Christine fussed with the pillows, not liking that there was no headboard.

"It doesn't have to be perfect." Mike said as he walked in and put some of his clothes in the dresser.

"I know but you seem to have gotten the short end of the straw. The rest of the house is really nice but this room is just not." Christine remarked.

"Its okay. Besides, I will only be here; maybe a month before I deploy. I did call and have someone packing up our old house. Everything will be sent here. I specifically requested clothes, bedding, pictures and such. Your mom's piano and my mom's pie safe." Mike explained.

"The quilt your grandma made for our wedding?" Christine asked hopefully. She loved that quilt. She wasn't sure what would happen with it since Mike's Grandma Eden had made it and a divorce was still looming.

"Yeah. That was on the top of the list. All our babies have laid on that thing and it has been all over the country. I was missing it." Mike admitted.

"Its special. This house is nice, by the way. Thank you. You didn't have to go to all this trouble for me." Christine said.

"Its for the girls too. They needed to be settled and I wanted to see that they were comfortable before I left." Mike told her.

"Makes sense. You said you would be deployed within a few weeks or a month. Any idea on how long yet?" Christine asked.

"No. It will be a humanitarian trip. Distribute the cure and food. I would say a few months at least and it sounds like it will be down along the eastern coast of Mexico. If we can get through the canal, we will; otherwise it will be along the eastern coast of South America and then on to the Asian Pacific area. Sounds like, anyways. People higher up then me are making those decisions." Mike explained.

"Michener is really getting things set up fast. And you for sure have the captaincy of the James?" Christine asked.

"Yeah. I've been informally handed the keys. We don't have time right now for formal promotions. And yes, Michener is getting things set up quickly but I have to question how well its being done and if the people that he's putting into place are trustworthy." Mike said.

"That's good. I'm proud of you. I got a weird vibe from Allison Shaw. She is…I don't know." Christine remarked.

"Yeah. Do me a favor, when I deploy; only trust Tom or Kara. If you need something, go to one of them. I don't trust all these representatives and assistants and such. It would be too easy for one of them using you and the girls to get back at me for something. They are basically setting a government back up and things are fragile. It wouldn't take much for a coup to happen." Mike explained as he put his clothes in the closet.

"Makes sense. When do I need to think about finding a job?" Christine asked.

"Whenever you want. I don't know how long it will be before something in your skillset to open up. As far as I'm concerned, if you want to stay home and get the girls settled before you go back to work, I'm fine. I think they need it and I think you could use a bit of a reset. It will give you a chance to grieve for Lucas and everything." Mike said. At first Christine's temper flared but then she realized what Mike was doing. He was trying to help her.

"What about you? You've barely had time too." Christine asked.

"I'll get back to you on that. Besides, I'm different. I was his dad and gone more than I was home. You were his mom. You carried him and knew him far better than me. I really have no right to grieve for him." Mike told her.

"The two of you were close. You have every right." Christine objected.

"Its just that if I stop to grieve, I'll have to admit he's gone and I don't want to do that. I need to get you and the girls settled and this cure distributed." Mike argued. Christine decided to just let it go. She didn't want the argument with Mike and she knew that the grief would catch up. What she wanted, Mike was not willing to give her and maybe when the grief caught up, she could help. Show him that she still cared about him. Still loved him.

"Well, when it catches up; I'll be here. I do think I will give it a bit of time before I try and find a job. I really want to spend the time with the girls but I wasn't sure on the financial end. And what happens when you get back? Do we go ahead with a divorce or not? Or can we even?" Christine asked.

"I don't know. It will be awhile, I'm sure. Chris, you seem on the line about the divorce suddenly. Before I left the Arctic, you were headed to the lawyer's office and now…I can't explain it. Something has changed." Mike remarked. Christine was thinking through all her possible responses when Hannah came in and jumped on the bed. Both Mike and Christine were distracted by their exuberant eight-year-old.

"Daddy, my room is perfect! I love it." Hannah said. She was bouncing up and down and Mike grabbed her to keep her from falling off the bed.

"I'm glad, sweet pea." Mike told her.

"Momma, what's for supper?" Hannah asked. Mike was still holding her on his hip.

"Soup again, sweetie. We are a little low on groceries right now." Christine told her. Christine made soup because she could stretch it further. The kids were getting tired of it because Bacon had done the same thing.

"It'll get better." Mike told her. Hannah was generally pretty accepting but Kaitlyn was having some issues adjusting.

"I hope. I like that you and Momma aren't fighting all the time. I like when you act like friends. When you fight it doesn't seem like we matter. Like you guys don't love us." Hannah told them. Both Mike and Christine looked at each other and Mike sat down with Hannah on his lap. Christine sat down next to him on the bed and tried to search for words. They hadn't realized how their kids felt about their fighting.

"Sweetie, Daddy and I both love you kids more than anything or anyone in the world. You do matter to us and we don't want you to ever think we don't. We are trying hard to better friends and not fight so much." Christine told her and Mike nodded in agreement.

"Mom's right, sweet pea. Things are going to get better and we will try harder." Mike told Hannah who just nodded. She had only ever known Mike and Christine fighting. They were going to have to show her something different.

"Okay. I love you both." Hannah said. She was already trying to get off Mike's lap.

"We love you too, honey." Christine said as she leaned down and gave Hannah a kiss. Mike also kissed the top of her head and released her. Hannah ran out of the bedroom with the same exuberance that she had entered it. As soon as she was out of earshot, Christine spoke up, "We have to do better, Mike. They have lost so much. They need us together." Christine said. Maybe it was a ploy but it came at the right moment.

"We need to get along and be friends for the girls, but our days of being together have passed I am just staying here to make things easier before I deploy. Once I get back, I will move into a BOQ. Chris, you had numerous chances to fix things and you didn't. I would have been okay but then you fell in love with Peter. That changed things. Before it was only sex for both of us." Mike argued.

"I…I am sorry, Mike. Can I ask…did you care for Sally?" Christine asked. She still hadn't told Mike about his dream, the kiss or him groping her.

"Kind of. Not…she didn't want anything to do with my kids and wanted me to have nothing to do with them. It would have never worked out because of that. You've never apologized before." Mike remarked.

"Peter was the same way. He didn't want anything to do with the kids. He was the only one I ever cared about and it wasn't the same." Christine admitted.

"How did we get to this point?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. I just wish I could go back in time. Not cheat the first time or any time, not fight and argue all the time and be more present." Christine told him. They were still sitting on the bed.

"Me too. It is what it is." Mike said as he stood up. He walked out of the room and Christine knew, her marriage was over despite how she felt.

**Four Months Later**

Mike had been deployed for just over three months and the last Christine had heard, was in the Pan-Pacific area. Emails and calls were still patchy at best and when he did call, he always wanted to talk to the girls. She would give him general updates but it was less than what she wanted. She would have wanted the sweet emails that Mike had sent early in his career when things were perfect in their marriage. The girls were out back, enjoying the yard and was planting seeds. Christine hoped to have a nice garden. Christine had walked inside when she heard the doorbell ring. She rushed to it, hoping it was Tom or Kara. Instead it was a frazzled young man holding a crying baby.

"Is this Commander Mike Slattery's residence." The young man asked.

"Uh…yes. He's deployed though. I'm his wife, Christine." Christine said. The baby looked miserable and the man was uncomfortable.

"Oh, this is going to be awkward." The young man said.

"Why? Who are you and who is that baby? You're holding her wrong, by the way." Christine said, resisting the urge to grab the crying baby girl.

"Oh, here." The young man said as he handed the baby over to Christine. Christine immediately noticed that she was wet and overheating. She began taking the jacket off, still wondering what was happening. "I'm a social worker. Matt Smith. I understand your husband was involved with a woman named Sally Johnson. The baby is a product of that relationship and the foster care system is overtaxed now. You have to take her." The social worker explained.

"Again, Mike isn't home…" Christine started. Her blood was boiling and the baby was not happy at all.

"It doesn't matter. You are still married, yes?" The social worker asked.

"Yes, but…" Christine said.

"Good enough for me. Her name is Eden. Here's her paperwork. I just need you to sign this. Here's her bag and car seat. There's formula in the bag and a change of clothes. I included a voucher to get some supplies." The social worker said as he handed a piece of paper to Christine.

"What if I don't sign it?" Christine asked.

"She'll be put in foster care and will not have any sort of childhood. You are her only hope." He said.

"Alright. Is your number included so my husband can call when he gets home? He'll want to know how this all happened." Christine asked as she signed the piece of paper, all while juggling Eden.

"Yes, but the simple story is, he had sex with Miss Johnson, she got pregnant and died in childbirth. We ran Eden's DNA and it was a match for Commander Slattery's." The social worker said before walking off the porch.

Christine looked at the baby in her arms. She had big blue eyes that were similar to Mike's, blonde hair and dimples. She really was a pretty baby and had settled her little head onto Christine's chest. Christine carried her into the living room and laid her down on the couch, knowing she had to change her diaper first and foremost.

"What am I going to do with you? How am I going to explain this to your sisters and daddy?" Christine asked the baby quietly as she changed her. The baby had stuffed her hand in her mouth and looked at Christine miserably. It made Christine's heart hurt a little. Eden was just a baby who shouldn't pay for her parent's mistakes. "Its okay. Your safe here. We'll get this diaper rash taken care of, some food in your belly and a nice soft bed. I'll bet you've had to sleep in that hard car seat, huh?" Christine asked the baby. She knew there would be no answer but she still felt the baby needed some interaction. She also only had three more diapers, barely any wipes, half a canister of formula and one bottle. Eden needed things and Christine needed help. She immediately thought of Debbie Foster, who lived down the street. Thankfully, she picked up on the second ring.

_ "Hey Debbie, its Christine. Are you busy?" Christine asked. _

_ "Nope. Just hanging out with Frankie. Kara is at work." Debbie explained. _

_ "Is there anyway you could watch the girls for me for a bit? I have…come up with a baby and she needs everything." Christine explained. _

_ "I'm intrigued and yes of course. I'll be there in about ten." Debbie said and then hung up. _

Ten minutes later, Debbie was there. Christine explained how Eden had made a sudden appearance in their lives. It was harder to explain to the girls and Kaitlyn was less than impressed. Hannah thankfully was just thrilled that Eden was a girl and had taken great joy in holding the baby. Debbie had insisted on Eden staying with her while Christine got the needed supplies.

It was a fast trip through the meager store. Diapers, wipes, clothes, a crib and crib bedding. There would be other needed items but this would at least make things easier for Eden. She just hoped Kaitlyn could adjust. And what would Mike say?


	6. Chapter 6

**Falling Back in Love **

Chapter 6

Once Eden was fed, changed and had slept for a couple hours in a comfortable crib, she was the happiest baby Christine had ever encountered. Christine had set the crib up in her room and Debbie had an extra playpen that could be used downstairs.

Hannah loved helping with Eden but Kaitlyn was upset and angry. Her comment to Debbie was that it just proved that her dad had been messing around on her mom. Christine wasn't sure how to handle it and she felt she didn't have a choice. Eden was innocent and defenseless. Christine had read the paperwork concerning Sally. It was discouraging because by the time Sally had realized she was pregnant, the Red Flu was already killing people in the United States, Mike had been in the Arctic for a few months and Sally had voiced wishing she could have an abortion. She hadn't been able to have one and having Eden had killed her. Eden was only two and a half months old.

Christine wasn't sure how she was going to explain things to Mike or even what his reaction to Eden would be. He was a really good dad and she knew he would take his responsibility to the baby girl seriously. Christine had also read the DNA test report and aside from that, Eden looked like Mike. Same eyes, nose and chin. The set of her mouth was the same too.

As the days passed, Christine knew that she was becoming too attached to Eden. Mike might take the baby away when he got home. Christine also knew that her girls were feeling a little jealous. Hannah handled it well enough but Kaitlyn was scared now that Mike had another baby girl, she and Hannah would be forgotten about. Christine knew better and was more concerned that Mike wouldn't bond with Eden.

Mike still hadn't called and was several days overdue. Christine was getting worried and the girls were starting to notice. She hadn't been able to get ahold of Tom or Kara. Tom wasn't terribly surprising but Kara was. Debbie had told Christine that Kara was working a lot. Christine was in the kitchen cooking dinner while Eden was napping when she heard a commotion in the living room.

"Girls, quiet. Eden is sleeping." Christine warned.

"Momma, look; its Daddy!" Hannah responded with tears in her voice. Christine walked into the family room and saw Mike's face on the TV. Broken, bloody, bruised and incredibly pale.

"He looks sick." Kaitlyn remarked. Christine noticed both girls were crying. Mike and a group of his sailors were POWs and the broadcast were from their captors.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure your Uncle Tom is working very hard to find them and you know your dad, he's tough." Christine tried reassuring the girls.

"Mom, if he doesn't live; what will happen to Eden? You're just kind of doing Dad a favor right now. Eden is his responsibility." Kaitlyn asked as her eyes strayed back to Mike's face.

"He'll be fine and I will take care of Eden until your dad tells me different." Christine assured her. Even though Kaitlyn was angry and upset with her father, at least she seemed concerned with the beautiful baby girl.

"Momma, he needs medicine. Daddy looks sick." Hannah said. She was still crying and Christine sat down on the couch between the two older girls and put her arms around them, pulling them close.

"Daddy will be fine. He is strong and he loves the two of you so very much. No way would he die on you two now. You are his world. He doesn't know about Eden yet but he does know about you and he will move heaven and earth to get home." Christine told them. Her own heart was breaking because she still loved Mike and now, he was hurt. She was realistic enough to know, he might not make it home. What would she do without him?

**One Week Later**

Still no word from the government, Kara or Tom. Kara, Debbie and Frankie were no longer home and Jed Chandler had taken the kids elsewhere. Christine considered packing the kids up but if she did that, it would be harder to be found. Plus, traveling a long distance with a three-month-old was not fun. Staying just seemed like a good idea.

She had had calls from the media but nothing from the President's Office and it was offsetting when Michener killed himself. Mike had told her it would be easy to have a coup due to how fragile the government was. Kara and a journalist had arrest warrants out for them and Christine was confused. Finally, the phone rang and it was the one voice that could put Christine at ease.

_ "Christine?" Mike's crisp voice came over the line. _

_ "Oh, my God, Mike; what's happening?" Christine asked. _

_ "It's a long story. There's a coup and you cannot trust anyone. Kara is in the wind so you can only depend on yourself. I left some guns under my bed. Get them and keep the handgun on you. Use it." Mike told her._

_ "Should I pack the girls up and leave here?" Christine asked. _

_ "No. Not because I don't think you shouldn't but I don't know where you would go that would be any safer than there. I don't know when I'll be home. It's gotten bad out here. Don't let the girls watch the news and don't believe anything you hear unless it comes from me or a member of my crew." Mike insisted. _

_ "Mike, you take care of yourself. I'll handle the girls. I don't know if this is a good time to bring this up, but Sally was pregnant. Social Services showed up here a couple weeks ago with a baby and a DNA report. Mike, the baby is yours. I have her with me. Her name is Eden. There was really no other choice and Mike, I'm sorry but Sally died in childbirth. I know she must have meant something to you and this is not ideal. Eden is three months old and she's really a good baby. I didn't know what else to do but to take her." Christine said. _

_ "Oh…God. I didn't know. Sally didn't want kids. I'm shocked she carried her to term. How are the girls adjusting to this?" Mike asked. _

_ "Hannah is okay. Loves helping with Eden. Kaitlyn is struggling a lot and they've both been worried sick about you. They saw the broadcast. I told them you'd be okay. They are worried that you will love them less now that you'll have Eden." Christine explained. _

_ "I can't talk to them. Not enough time but please tell them that I love them so very much. And thank you for taking care of the baby. I know it must be uncomfortable for you and I appreciate you putting that aside." Mike said. _

_ "She's a good baby. Total joy, really. She'll have you wrapped in no time at all." Christine teased. Mike had always been a softie for his girls. _

_ "I hope to meet her soon. Chris, I have to go. Just be careful, please? I couldn't handle it if anything happened to you or the girls." Mike begged. _

_ "We will be but you get yourself home. We love you." Christine said, and then realized she had slipped up. Too late now. _

_ "I'll do that. Take care and please tell the girls that I'm okay and that I love them." Mike said before hanging up. _

Christine went to bed that night with a gun on the nightstand next to her. She was glad Mike had taught her how to shoot years before, she just hoped she wouldn't have to. Eden slept through the night and was all smiles when she woke up. As Christine got her ready for the day, she began her own little conversation with her.

"So, baby girl; I finally got to tell your daddy about you. I think he's just a wee bit excited to meet you. You'll like him just fine. He loves babies so he'll make a complete fool of himself for you. I promised him I would take care of you until he got home. Once he's here, I don't know what will happen. Not sure how I feel about you not being here." Christine said as she picked the baby up and kissed her cheek. Christine knew that she had become too attached but Eden was just an innocent baby. She couldn't help that her father hadn't known about her and her mother didn't want her. Christine would take care of and even love the baby until Mike got home, and then she could only hope he would allow her to see Eden.

**Two Weeks Later**

Christine hadn't heard anything else from Mike or anyone. It was making her nervous. The government and regional leaders were making things really hard. Thankfully, Christine had stockpiled food, formula and diapers. She had essentially holed herself and the girls up. She was scared. Michener was dead and the new President had been kidnapped by Kara and Tex. She felt like a sitting duck. Except that Allison Shaw had seemed to have forgotten about her and the kids.

Late one night, Christine had made sure her kids were settled in bed. Eden had taken her late bottle and Christine had rocked her to sleep. She was cuddling the baby, enjoying the soft little snores and Eden's baby smell. The way her blonde hair curled in place and the length of her eyelashes. Christine had realized that she loved the baby, possibly as much as she loved her kids. She just didn't know how to explain it to Mike. He was just going to have to accept it. She was just laying Eden down and could of swore she heard a door downstairs open and close.

Thinking it was Mike finally returning, Christine ran towards the steps, still wearing her nightgown. By the time she got to the foot of the stairs; she realized that it was not Mike, but it was too late and she didn't have the handgun. There were two men in the living room ransacking things.

"No idea when Captain Slattery is coming home?" One man asked the other. Christine thought about going back up the stairs but knew it was draw their attention. She glanced into the office and saw a letter opener on the desk. She very quietly slipped in, grabbed it and then stepped back out. She could hear the men ransacking the living room and talking back and forth. She didn't know what else to do but to confront them. There were no police to call and Mike was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, what are you doing in my house?" Christine asked. Both men looked at her in shock.

"Slattery didn't send you away?" One of them asked.

"No. Didn't feel we'd be safe." Christine answered.

"He was wrong because you aren't safe here either. Shaw told us we could do whatever. Now, normally; I don't go for women your age but I think we could take turns with you. What do you think, Patterson?" One of the men asked the other.

"Doesn't Slattery have a daughter? Katherine or something like that? I think I'll find her. You can have the mother." The other one said.

"No, you leave my daughter alone." Christine said.

"How are you going to stop us? You don't have a gun and you are only one woman." Patterson questioned. The problem was, he was right.

"Take her, Patterson." The leader ordered as he pulled a knife out. Patterson had edged his way around and grabbed Christine from behind. The letter opener hit the floor and Christine began elbowing and kicking. "Oh, I like a fighter. You must like it rough. Don't worry; I can oblige that and I promise, you will like it better than anything Slattery ever did." The leader said. Patterson was maneuvering Christine to the couch.

"Get your hands off of her!" Mike's voice echoed through the downstairs. Probably a half dozen guys had shown up and had guns pointed at the two men and Christine. Patterson manhandled Christine to stand in front of him and put a knife to her throat.

"I'll kill her!" Patterson yelled.

"It won't matter to him. We were all but divorced. Papers drawn up and just waiting for his signature. You can do whatever you want to me. Just leave my kids alone." Christine said, knowing that Mike needed the distraction to position the guys behind her. He gave her a very slight nod.

"She's right. We could barely be in the same room. Kill her for all I care." Mike said.

"And yet, you stand here with a gun pointed at us." The leader said.

"Yeah, well, the one thing I can agree with Christine on is that we want our kids to be okay." Mike said. Christine was blinking in pain. The knife was digging into her neck and she could feel blood pouring out of it.

"Ouch." Christine finally cried out. She gave Mike a nod and then lifted her left foot, scraping her heel along Patterson's calf and elbowed him in the ribs. Patterson had released her but not before the blade of the knife rammed into her neck. She fell to the ground and heard gunshots.

Mike turned her over and she heard something about getting the medics. Someone handed him paper towels to put pressure on the wound and Christine heard Greene say something about keeping the kids upstairs, but all Christine could concentrate on was Mike's blue eyes, so like Eden's. Eyes she had looked into many times. She could feel everything fade and then go black, all while Mike begged her to hang on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Falling Back in Love**

Chapter 7

Christine woke up to the steady beep of a heart monitor. Her throat hurt badly and the room was dark but she could tell she was at the base hospital. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she looked for Mike. He wasn't there but that wasn't terribly surprising. He had told the men at the house that they could kill her for all he cared and he did have the girls to take care of. A base hospital was hardly a good place for them. Finally, a nurse appeared at her elbow.

"Good to see you awake. You were worrying us. Don't try to talk too much. You will be on a bit of voice rest for a while. That knife severed a vocal cord." The nurse explained as she checked Christine's IV.

"My husband and kids?" Christine asked.

"He took them to get lunch. I'll call him. He asked that we did if you woke up. Now, just rest." The nurse ordered before leaving Christine again. Christine could only close her eyes, falling back asleep quickly.

By the time she woke up, the room was brighter and she could hear Hannah and Kaitlyn's voices, as well as Mike's. She could also hear Eden crying. It was her hungry cry.

"Kaitlyn, how many ounces is she drinking? I gave her two ounces earlier and I don't think she got her fill." Mike asked. Kaitlyn only groaned in response. She was apparently still angry at Mike.

"Four…ounces." Christine rasped out. Mike immediately appeared in her line of vision. He was holding Eden, who was letting her opinion be known.

"Hey, you're awake. The nurse said for you to take it easy on that voice." Mike told her in a cheery voice.

"She told me. Make sure you burp her good. She holds them in. Makes her fussy." Christine whispered.

"Ah, that explains it. She's been fussy since I gave her her first bottle. I thought she didn't know me." Mike explained. Hannah had also appeared in Christine's line of vision with a happy smile.

"How are you feeling, Momma?" Hannah asked.

"Sore…tired. When can I go home?" Christine asked Mike.

"They want you to stay tonight. There was a lot of damage. The initial cut was superficial but the end of the blade did a lot of damage. Severed vocal cord, your jugular took a beating and you lost an incredible amount of blood. You will also be on a soft diet for a week." Mike explained.

"Daddy said he would make you a strawberry shake!" Hannah said excitedly. Probably more because she hoped Mike would make her one too. Mike made the best milkshakes.

"Once we get home, yes." Mike said. He had put Eden in a car seat which only upset her further and began mixing her bottle.

"Mike, she hates the car seat. I suspect they kept her in it all the time before I got her." Christine explained in a low voice.

"Oh." Mike answered as he finished the bottle, picked Eden back up and popped the nipple in her mouth. Eden still looked miserable but at least took her bottle happily. Christine wished they had gotten a better introduction. Eden must be so scared.

"I wish I could go home tonight." Christine remarked.

"Yeah, me too." Kaitlyn said from her spot on the couch. Christine noticed Mike roll his eyes. Apparently, they were fighting.

"Its just one night. Gives you a break." Mike answered Christine all while giving Kaitlyn a look.

"Daddy, can we go to the vending machine?" Hannah asked. Christine was shocked that there was even food in the vending machine.

"Yeah. Here?" Mike said as he gave her a couple dollars and gestured at Kaitlyn to go with her, earning another groan. Christine heard them leave the room and settled back into her pillows. "That girl. She has a serious attitude." Mike said as he sat down next to Christine's bed.

"Been through a lot. Being faced with a result of one of our affairs really bothered her. We've always been able to keep them from the kids. She doesn't realize that I was having my own." Christine explained quietly.

"True. She won't have much to do with Eden." Mike remarked.

"She's also scared that now that you have her; Kaitlyn and Hannah won't matter." Christine explained in a whisper.

"I don't even know what to say to that." Mike said.

"Once I get home, you can spend time with them. How did you get there?" Christine asked.

"We found the address in Allison Shaw's planner. She had sent her henchmen to ransack the house, thinking you and the kids would be gone. When you weren't, it threw a wrench in their plans but they were improvising. We were almost too late. They would have raped and killed you." Mike explained.

"Not like it would have bothered you. You said as much." Christine responded. It was out of her mouth before she could stop it. She was trying to be more careful in her responses with Mike. Partly because of Eden and partly because she still loved Mike. She wanted him back and she was worried about what would happen to Eden.

"I got there, didn't I?" Mike answered.

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry, I'm getting tired." Christine answered.

"Soon as she gets done; I'll collect the girls and get out of here. I'll come back in the morning to get you." Mike assured her.

"How long are you home?" Christine asked.

"I don't know. There's been a lot of fall out from Shaw. I will probably be in a land position for a while." Mike explained.

"And when you deploy, what happens to her?" Christine asked, pointing at the baby girl in Mike's arms.

"I don't know. Still trying to figure all this out. I just don't want you to think taking care of her will get us back together." Mike said, but before Christine could respond, the girls came back in and Eden finished her bottle.

After a few hugs and kisses, Mike and the girls left and Christine laid in bed, remembering happier times when she and Mike didn't take jabs at each other. Could they ever get back there? Was it even worth fighting for? Maybe she should just cut her losses. The problem was, she still loved Mike and she loved Eden, as much as she loved her own kids.

The next morning, after drinking and choking on a protein shake, being assessed by her doctor and having the drain line taken out, Mike showed up alone. He had a bag in his hand with clothes for her, apparently planning on the nurse helping her get dressed. Problem was, the nurse was busy. Mike ended up having to help her dress; something Christine could have done without. At least he was in a good mood.

"Thanks for bringing the button-up shirt. It helps." Christine said as she tried to button the shirt. She couldn't look down and Mike began buttoning her shirt for her. He had brought one of his own so she was plenty comfortable.

"Well, no fashion statements. You ready for the sweats?" Mike asked and she nodded. She had to lean on him for support as he helped her pull them up. He also had to help her put her socks and shoes on and comb her hair.

"I'm ready to go home. I must look terrible." Christine remarked.

"Well, on a scale of one to ten, ten being the best; I would say you're about a two. A one is dead. You were circling the drain when we got you here." Mike explained.

"The kids must have been so scared." Christine said as Mike helped her up and then sat her back down in the wheelchair.

"They were. They didn't see any of the blood or anything. Didn't see you until you were stitched up and had bandages on. You had to have a blood transfusion." Mike explained.

"There's blood banks open?" Christine asked. Mike was rolling her out of the hospital room and into the hallway.

"No, it was a targeted donation. I donated. Full disclosure, after the donations when I was a POW, I hope I'm clean. I…didn't disclose that part to the doctor. I was the only universal donor and you would have died without it." Mike told her.

"Thanks…I think. Donations when you were a POW?" Christine asked.

"Yeah, it's a bit hard to explain but the reason we were held hostage was because the cure wasn't working due to biological warfare but a cured person's blood bought Takehaya time. I was his donor. He turned around and helped us, but I must admit, I preferred giving you the blood. It was a bit more sanitary." Mike joked.

"Geez, Mike. Are…you okay?" Christine asked. They had gotten to the first floor after the nurse handed Christine her medications and Mike helped her out of the wheelchair.

"I'm still processing. Don't really have time to not be okay." Mike answered. He had her hand tucked into his elbow and his other hand on the small of her back.

"Are they going to make you talk to a counselor?" Christine asked. Like any military spouse, she knew the drill. Only now, the drill had changed.

"I suppose, if they can find one; otherwise, I'll just have to sort it out. Alright, here we are." Mike said as he unlocked her SUV and helped her into the front passenger seat.

"I know I'm not a counselor and I have never cared much, but if you need to talk, I'm here." Christine said as she patted Mike's arm.

"Thanks. Now, voice rest for you, young lady." Mike ordered and Christine nodded.

"Not so young anymore." Christine teased.

"Did you want me to say old lady?" Mike teased back as he started the SUV.

"No. Did you leave Kaitlyn responsible for Eden?" Christine asked.

"Oh, Lord no. I think she would have smothered her. Debbie got back last night and she's with them. Kaitlyn wouldn't leave her room while I was there." Mike admitted.

"She's having trouble adjusting. I think she feels threatened." Christine said. It bothered her that Mike thought his daughter would hurt a defenseless baby but she would deal with it later.

"I know. Voice rest?" Mike said, more as a tactic to shut her up. He didn't want to talk about his relationship with their oldest daughter.

The rest of the drive home was made in silence and Mike had to help Christine out of truck and up the porch steps. Debbie met them at the front door with a much happier Eden. The baby gave Christine a huge smile and lunged for her. Christine didn't trust her own footing but wanted to hold the baby.

"While I'm here, I can help you take a shower?" Debbie asked Christine.

"I do really need to get cleaned up." Christine said quietly. Mike had taken Eden, who immediately began crying.

"Let's get up there, and then little miss grumpy pants can have you to herself." Debbie teased as she helped Christine up the stairs. Mike was at the foot of them, watching to make sure they got up them safely. Eden was crying miserably. Debbie guided Christine into the master bedroom and she immediately noticed that the bed looked slept in, meaning Mike had slept in there, making it easier to care for Eden. Debbie grabbed a nightgown and the bag of bandages that Mike handed her and followed Christine into the large bathroom.

"Thank God for walk-in showers with benches." Christine remarked. Mike's shaving kit, toothbrush, toothpaste, cologne and comb were on the vanity.

"Yeah, no kidding. So, Mike doesn't put his stuff away?" Debbie asked as Christine took her clothes off and stepped into the shower. Christine had to admit; the water felt so good.

"No. He is a bit of a slob." Christine remarked. Before it was something that irritated her to no end, now it reminded her of when they were newlyweds and she had thought it was cute.

"No man is perfect." Debbie remarked.

"Exactly. You know, before when we were fighting, I hated it. Now, I miss it. I imagine he'll move into the other bedroom tonight though. Not sure where he'll put Eden though. I suppose I could offer to sleep in his room." Christine mentioned, even though she desperately wanted to sleep in her own bed. Course, she wouldn't mind Mike sharing her bed.

"I think you'll work things out. Just be patient with him. He's been hurt. You have to show him you're different and I think he'll see it in how you love Eden." Debbie said as Christine shut the shower off. She had washed her hair carefully and felt a hundred percent better. She could hear Eden crying downstairs and Mike trying to comfort her.

"I wish I was so sure. I have to say; I feel a lot better. Once I get into bed, I'd like to see if I can settle Eden down, which might settle Kaitlyn down." Christine said as she got out of the shower, already in her nightgown.

"Want me to do something with that hair? Maybe a braid?" Debbie asked.

"Yeah, if you don't care." Christine said as she handed her a brush and hair tie. She didn't like being so dependent on anyone, but Debbie was better than Mike. Debbie quickly braided Christine's hair and helped her into the bed. Hannah had appeared with a strawberry shake in hand and Mike followed her with Eden in his arms and a bottle in hand.

"I'm hoping you can calm her down if you're up to it?" Mike asked and Christine nodded. Mike settled Eden into Christine's arms and gave her the bottle. The shake was put on the nightstand and Hannah cuddled up to Christine's side. Eden immediately took the bottle and gave a few smiles around the nipple.

"Christine, I'll come by tomorrow morning and help you get ready. Mike, if you need help with her or the kids, call me. That includes the disgruntled teenager. There's a taco salad in the fridge. You can put it in the microwave to take the chill off. Its fairly soft too so Christine can eat it." Debbie said as she leaned down and gave Christine a hug and patted Mike's arm.

"Thank you." Mike told her warmly.

"Yes, thank you." Christine said before Debbie left. Hannah had fallen asleep next to Christine and Eden was well on her way.

"She really likes you." Mike said, pointing at the baby.

"She'll get used to you. I had wished you would have a better introduction to her but it couldn't be helped. I may need you to either position her for me to burp her or burp her yourself." Christine asked.

"I can burp her." Mike said.

"So, now that you're home; what's the plan? BOQ still?" Christine asked.

"I don't know. I can't have an infant in the BOQ and then if I deploy, since I'll essentially be a single parent to her; she'll end up in foster care. There would have been options before but now; not so much. And I can't opt out of a deployment. I'm kind of at a loss. With the girls, they have you. While I don't want to leave them, I know you will take care of them. I can't expect that of you or anyone." Mike said as he sat down on the end of the bed. Christine could tell it bothered him a lot.

"Mike, I am not saying this as a way to get back with you, even though I do want that. I will take care of Eden. I love this little girl and I know that isn't normal but I do. Its an offer and I hope a better option then foster care." Christine said quietly.

"I do appreciate that. Let me think about it. I will be on shore duty for awhile anyway. It will give me time to evaluate, but I am going to need help with her and she seems to hate everybody but you, Hannah and Debbie." Mike joked.

"She does have your personality." Christine teased.

"Gee, thanks. Alright, I think she's done." Mike said as he stood up, put a burp clothe over his shoulder, bent down to get the baby and kissed Christine on the forehead. It surprised her and was hardly what she wanted, but there was something incredibly sweet about it. Maybe there was a glimmer of hope.


	8. Chapter 8

**Falling Back in Love**

Chapter 8

Shockingly, Mike slept with Christine that night, partly because of Eden but also because Christine needed to be monitored. They hadn't shared a bed in so long that it was a little uncomfortable to get situated. It was a king-sized bed so they had plenty of room but Christine found herself drawn to Mike's body heat. He was sleeping on his side, facing away from her and when she woke up, he had turned around and wrapped both arms around her. It felt good and normal. It made her think she might actually have a normal marriage. Mike finally woke up but kept her in his arms.

"How are you feeling?" Mike asked.

"Not bad. This feels good." Christine said as she rubbed Mike's forearms. Some sort of dam had broken between them.

"It does a little. I just didn't want to move Eden and you had to be monitored." Mike admitted.

"I know. I just like this. So, did you talk to Kaitlyn?" Christine asked. She had encouraged both of them to talk.

"I tried. She's so angry and jealous. I didn't want to throw you under the bus too so I just told her I had had the affair. She's oblivious to the fact that we were both messing around. Having Eden is the physical proof of that." Mike said.

"Love her anyways. I think some of it is that she is afraid that you will love Eden more." Christine said as they both looked toward the crib.

"That is ridiculous and she should know better." Mike answered.

"Mike, she is a young teenager and the past six months have thrown her for a loop. Just be patient." Christine whispered.

"Easier said then done. How have you reacted to Eden so well?" Mike asked.

"She's an innocent baby. Her parents made mistakes but that doesn't make her one and she deserves love and compassion. I never thought I would be in this position but I love that baby, as much as I love the kids, I gave birth to. I can't explain why and I can only hope you won't be taking her away." Christine said. She was shocked to have started crying but she wasn't going to apologize for loving Eden.

"You probably love her more than her own mother would have. Sally would have dumped her in my lap, if she didn't abort her. I can only appreciate what you are willing to give her. Eden will be a lucky little girl to have you." Mike said as he kissed Christine's forehead again. There was something so sweet about it. Sure, Christine would prefer a kiss on the lips but it reminded her of when they were first together.

"Thank you, Mike." Christine said.

"Chrissy, I'm not ready for a traditional marriage. You and I have hurt each other too many times to count, but I also know that divorcing right now and with Eden, it would be almost impossible. I have to deploy again, and that means either leaving my infant daughter in foster care or leaving her with someone I trust. If I can trust you with Kaitlyn and Hannah; I can trust you with Eden." Mike explained.

"Can I ask if there is anything, I can do to have a traditional marriage again with you?" Christine asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know where to start." Mike said.

"Me either. And dating wouldn't work now. Three kids and date places aren't open." Christine said.

"True. We'll figure something out though." Mike said. Christine decided to take the chance and kissed Mike on the lips. She was shocked that he didn't pull away and they only stopped kissing when Eden started crying. It was time for her bottle. Mike got up and got Eden out of the crib. "Here she is. I'll go fix her bottle." Mike said as he handed the baby over to Christine to cuddle. Christine propped the baby up on her knees and smiled at her.

"Daddy is getting your bottle for you and don't worry because it sounds like he is going to let me look out for you when he leaves again. Maybe, just maybe you'll be our second chance." Christine told Eden who only smiled in response. Mike came back in with the bottle, handed it to Christine and took his shirt off.

"Sorry, but I am hot and I'm not used to having a t-shirt on when I sleep." Mike said as he laid down next to her and helped her reposition Eden into her preferred position to take a bottle. Eden took her bottle and played with Mike's finger.

"Can't say that I mind. You know, she could use some skin-to-skin contact with you. When its time to burp her, we'll take her onesie off." Christine said.

"I remember doing that with the other kids too. Lot of good it did with Kaitlyn but still, I loved that time with her." Mike remarked.

"Kaitlyn still needed that bond with you, regardless of how she acts now. As I said earlier, love her anyways. She is owed your unconditional love, just as much as Hannah, Lucas or Eden." Christine lectured. Her voice was still very weak and she tried to conserve it. It seemed she would be breaking up plenty of arguments between Mike and Kaitlyn.

"True…" Mike said but was interrupted by one of the girl's screaming.

"What on Earth?" Christine asked.

"Speaking of, Kaitlyn had a nightmare last night." Mike said as he stood up and headed out the bedroom door. Christine looked down at the baby in her arms. Eden gave her a milky smile and then took the bottle again.

"Daddy is taking care of your big sister. She's scared of something but its okay." Christine told her in a low voice. Within just a minute, Mike reappeared but with Kaitlyn behind him. She looked visibly upset and Mike gave Christine a look.

"Kaitlyn wanted to make sure you were okay and sleep in here with us. I told her it was fine." Mike explained. Kaitlyn had sat down next to Christine, and with her free arm; wrapped it around Kaitlyn. Mike took Eden and Christine pulled Kaitlyn to where she was laying with her head and Christine's chest. Kaitlyn was crying and Christine could tell it was bothering Mike. For all his complaining about Kaitlyn, he adored her.

"Do you want to tell us about it?" Christine asked and Kaitlyn shook her head no. Mike had given Eden the rest of her bottle and was currently burping her.

"Can't I just go to sleep?" Kaitlyn asked. Christine and Mike exchanged a look and Christine kissed the top of Kaitlyn's head.

"Sure. Dad will get Eden back to sleep and we'll shut the light off." Christine said and Kaitlyn settled back on Christine's shoulder.

"She's almost asleep." Mike said as Eden gave him a big burp and then her 'I'm done now' smile. He had already changed her diaper.

"She's good about putting herself to sleep, Mike." Christine told him. Mike laid Eden down and shut the light off before getting in bed. Christine scooted to the middle of the bed and Mike turned on his side to put his arms around both her and Kaitlyn. Eden had made a few soft noises but was quickly falling asleep and Kaitlyn had fallen back to sleep. "See, all is not lost." Christine said as she pointed at Kaitlyn. Mike reached over and kissed Kaitlyn on the top of the head.

"She practically begged me to come in here. Course, I said yes." Mike remarked.

"Pushover." Christine teased.

"Yeah, she knows how to push my buttons." Mike said. He was smoothing Kaitlyn's hair out of her face and caressed her cheek.

"Yeah, sure. I have to admit; it does feel good to have her in here. Kind of wish Hannah was in here too." Christine said. Mike gave her a look, got up and walked out of the bedroom. A minute later, he walked back in with a still sleeping Hannah in his arms. He laid her down next to Christine and then laid down beside Hannah. Thankfully, Hannah slept through everything.

"And before you say, 'I wish Eden was in here,' I don't want to start her co-sleeping. She can stay in the crib at the end of the bed." Mike said with a grin. It made Christine think that Mike could be convinced pretty easily. Hannah had cuddled up to Mike and they were all getting sleepy again. Christine was thrilled to just have her girls and Mike close and to know there might be some hope of saving her marriage.


	9. Chapter 9

**Falling Back in Love**

Chapter 9

Christine's recovery took longer than she liked, and she hated the grotesque looking scars that now dotted her neck. Once the bandages came off, it frightened Hannah. Mike felt badly that Christine had even been injured and took excellent care of her, reminding her not to talk too much and giving her plenty of time to rest. It also gave him a lot of time to bond with Eden. The bad part was that while he was taking the time with Eden, Kaitlyn kind of got left out. Hannah was good at inserting herself and she was cute enough that Mike included her.

Mike went back to work as soon as Christine's stitches came out. It didn't help with Kaitlyn at all. She was still having nightmares every night. Initially, Mike and Christine thought that it was something to do with Christine's attack, but Kaitlyn become even more nervous. The first morning; she would barely let him leave but wouldn't even give him a hug. It was unusual behavior for her and before the Red Flu, Christine would have taken Kaitlyn to the family therapist. Now, there were no therapist and Christine had to figure out what was going on with their fourteen-year-old. While Hannah worked on a math workbook and Eden napped, Christine tried to talk to her.

"So, your dad thinks he'll be on shore duty for a while." Christine said as she sipped some hot tea.

"He said." Kaitlyn said. She was fiddling with her pencil.

"Sweetie, it's just you and me. Dad is at work, Hannah is occupied and Eden is sleeping. Talk to me. What's with those nightmares?" Christine asked and Kaitlyn dissolved into tears. Christine pulled her into a hug and just held her.

"Its…I know that Dad is gonna have to go again and the last time, he got taken hostage and almost didn't survive. The time before, he was shot. What is gonna happen next?" Kaitlyn whispered into Christine's ear.

"He's in the Navy and we have to accept that every time he walks out that door in that uniform, he might not make it home. It was like that when he was a cop too. You don't remember him being a cop. It is the price we pay for loving a man like your dad. We may have to let him go before we are ready to." Christine said. She knew it was not what Kaitlyn wanted to hear, but she did need to hear it.

"That doesn't help." Kaitlyn said angrily.

"I know but it's the truth. So, what about the nightmares?" Christine asked and Kaitlyn took a deep breath.

"In every dream, Dad and I get in a really bad fight. I tell him I hate him and he says he hates me back. Then he leaves for work. The next thing I know, I see him dying. Different ways each time. Sometimes shot, sometimes stabbed, but always different and he's always in pain. Then I wake up before I can tell him that I love him." Kaitlyn explained.

"Oh, honey. I promise your dad doesn't hate you. He loves you more than life itself. I remember when he held you the first time, he cried. He wasn't sure he wanted kids before you but once he had you; there wasn't a role he loved more. That doesn't just go away or fades." Christine said.

"But he has Eden now." Kaitlyn said as she pulled away.

"And before Eden, he had Hannah and Lucas, but that didn't change how much he loved you. Eden's circumstances are a lot different than yours and Hannah's but she is an innocent baby who didn't get to choose her parents. Your dad and I have spoken at length about her. Once he deploys, I will be her caretaker and guardian. It is either that or foster care for her and we don't want that, correct?" Christine asked.

"All because he was screwing around on you!" Kaitlyn shouted.

"Kaitlyn, I am not blameless either. You might as well know, I had several more affairs than your father and his were only in response to mine. I fell in love with my last indiscretion. Maybe your father cared about Eden's mom but it doesn't matter now. She and Peter are both gone and we have to figure out where we are going from here. Before, our marriage was as far gone as it could go. Now, we are trying to co-parent for you girls." Christine explained quietly. Kaitlyn had looked shocked at Christine's admission.

"But…you two…your talking and laughing. You're sleeping together. You haven't done that if forever. I thought…" Kaitlyn said. She was upset.

"Kaitlyn, I still love your father and we caused each other a lot of trouble. I don't know if we can fix our marriage but I would like to. As far as us sharing a bed, initially it was because he needed to monitor me and so he didn't have to fit Eden's crib into his room, and then it become a habit. Maybe it's wrong, but I enjoy it. I was horrible to your father. Never, ever think I was blameless. If anything, I was the one completely to blame. Everything your dad did, he did as a delayed reaction to me cheating on him. To me treating him badly. I had cheated for years before he did. Only in the past two or three years did he start. I started soon after Lucas's birth. I also never hid it. I threw it on your father's face every chance I got. All your dad wanted was me to love him. Now, I love him; but it might be too late to save our marriage." Christine told her.

"But…we knew you fought a lot but we didn't know about that stuff." Kaitlyn remarked.

"Well, we didn't want you kids to know the most intimate parts of our marriage. How we could barely be in the same room, let alone be happy together." Christine answered.

"Does Dad want this to work out?" Kaitlyn asked as she pointed to Christine's wedding band.

"Sometimes I think so, but we can hardly go through more marriage counseling. If we make it, it'll only be because we make it happen. I'm commited but I've hurt your dad more times than anyone can count. I don't know if he can forgive that." Christine admitted.

"I really hope you guys can work it out. I like you and him being happy." Kaitlyn said.

"I hope so too. Now, tonight when your dad gets home, I want you to tell him about these dreams. Every part. I can tell you all day that your dad doesn't hate you, but until he says it; it won't mean anything. I know this seems uncomfortable but your father loves you so very much. He loves Hannah and Eden too but you are his firstborn. He loved you first and for the longest. It's the same amount, but it's also special." Christine explained.

Later that night, after Mike had gotten home from work and Christine had forewarned him of the conversation; Christine peeked into Kaitlyn's room and saw Mike holding their oldest daughter tightly. It was exactly the reaction she knew Mike would have. He adored his kids.

Kaitlyn didn't have a nightmare that night. Christine had expected when she started doing better and didn't have the stitches that Eden might pull on; Mike would move himself and the baby into the other room. Instead, he crawled into bed next to her and smiled at the sleeping baby.

"She was sure fighting her sleep." Mike remarked.

"She was. Did you get things sorted out with Kaitlyn?" Christine asked as she put her book down on the nightstand and shut the light off. Mike's was still on and he was still fidgeting with his watch.

"I hope so. You know, you didn't have to tell her about your affairs. I had not said anything because you're their mom. You have to live with them for several months out of the year. I was trying to protect you from any animosity." Mike said.

"Thank you but she needed to know." Christine said.

"I know, but I just wanted to protect…both of you from the details. I hope you aren't planning Hannah? I'm not sure where she thinks Eden came from but I would just as soon she not know this just yet, about either of us. She doesn't even understand where babies come from." Mike remarked.

"No, I know we will have to tell them somehow, but not right now." Christine agreed.

"You really want this to work out, don't you? Our marriage? You've never wanted this so badly." Mike asked.

"I do. I still love you." Christine admitted.

"And I have to decide after everything, if I still love you?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Christine responded.

"Well, I will tell you; as the mother of my children; there is a part of me that will always love you. You have given me three of the most precious gifts imaginable and you have agreed to take care of a baby that isn't yours but you love her no differently. You have no idea what means to me. No idea, whatsoever. As far as a typical relationship, how do we even do that? Do we…date? Have sex? How did we even get to this point? What made you start cheating and how do we fix it to where it doesn't happen again?" Mike questioned. Christine was touched by some of the things he said and troubled by other things.

"Lucas had been born about a year before and I had gone back to work. You were trying to make Commander and by the time we got to bed, between a fussy baby, homework, laundry, keeping a decent house and being an adult; we were both so exhausted. I thought you didn't care anymore and sex was the last thing you cared about. The first one was just a cheap thrill. All my friends messed around on their husbands. I guess I wanted to join the proverbial club. Then it just become a habit. Then I started throwing it in your face. You finally had enough but you stayed. For the kids. Maybe because a small part of you still loved me, I don't know." Christine said. She had drawn her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Mike put his arm around her shoulders and drew her close. They had never been so honest.

"I was just trying to get back at you. I felt emasculated every time you had an affair. I thought there had to be something wrong with me to make you do that." Mike said.

"I get that the sex was a revenge thing but you must have cared for Sally." Christine remarked.

"Uh, you and I both know it doesn't take love to make a baby. Maybe I got too involved with her but it would have never worked. She wanted me to divorce you and not have anything to do with the kids. I could have never done that. It was our area of contention." Mike explained.

"When we were staying at the hotel, you had taken a nap after Rachel was shot and had asked me to wake you up. When I did, you must have been dreaming or something because you thought I was Sally." Christine said. It had bothered her for months. Not the kiss or groping. She could only hope that Mike would do that again sometime.

"Did I do something to you? Hurt you in some way?" Mike asked.

"No, nothing like that. You kissed me and touched me. Wanted me to come to bed with you, called me by Sally's name." Christine admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me about that when it happened? It's festered all this time." Mike asked.

"I don't know." Christine said.

"Well, I might have been dreaming about Sally, but when I was with her or any of the others, I really wanted to be with you. The others were only one-night stands. Sally went a little further than that but it was never love. I just don't know how I'll explain that to Eden when she's older." Mike remarked.

"I don't know, Mike. I've wondered about that." Christine said.

"We will figure it out." Mike said while yawning. He was shifting lower in the bed and Christine knew their conversation was over. He was working incredibly hard and she was still worn down from her injury.

"We'd better get some rest. You have work tomorrow and I have the kids. Mike, thank you." Christine said but was greeted by Mike's snores. He had already fallen asleep. She reached over him and shut his light off and covered him with the blanket. Their talk had been exhausting but maybe they would be able to move forward finally.


	10. Chapter 10

**Falling Back in Love**

Chapter 10-1 year later

Mike was still on shore-duty, but Christine could tell he was getting restless. He loved being at sea. Christine could only hope that someday he would love being at home with his family as much. They were still working on things and Christine knew he still didn't quite trust her. Would he ever?

A new President had been elected. Christine knew that privately Mike was not a huge fan of Reiss but publicly, he had to support him. Reiss was not hugely supportive of the military, and without Tom around, a lot of the attention went to Mike. And Mike needed a supportive wife. Something Christine hadn't been before. She arranged lunches, banquets, reunions, baby showers and countless other things. She also had to go to all the many formal events that Mike was invited to.

It fell on Mike and Christine's fifteenth wedding anniversary and she had wanted a quiet night at home with Mike and the girls. Instead, she put on a smoky blue evening gown, let Kaitlyn play with her hair and make-up and helped Debbie get dinner to the kids while Mike threw on his dress whites. He had told her to pack a bag in case they stayed the night in the city, and Debbie could watch the kids all night. Mike helped her into the truck because the dress was not conducive to anything.

"I hate all these fancy dinners and balls." Christine complained as Mike got in the driver's seat.

"I know. So do I, but Reiss wants to make a good impression and apparently needs me to do it. Tonight, is all about the English Prime Minister." Mike explained.

"Does the Prime Minister know we're Irish?" Christine asked.

"Considering our last name, probably. I wish we could have a better anniversary, though." Mike remarked.

"Yeah, me too. I wanted a quiet night at home." Christine remarked.

"No fancy dinners?" Mike teased.

"The dinner is nice, but it would be better if it wasn't with fifty other people. Are we staying at the hotel?" Christine asked.

"If we can get out of there by eleven or so, maybe. I got us a room. Chris, you didn't wear a necklace?" Mike asked.

"No. Most of the ones I have hit the scars and bother it. Dress doesn't look right without one does it?" Christine asked.

"Its missing something. If you look in the glovebox, I think you might something that would work and not agitate your scars." Mike said with a smile. Christine bent forward, opened the glovebox and found a jewelry box. She opened it and found a long pendant necklace. It was in silver with a round pendant with beautiful filigrees.

"Oh, Mike; its absolutely beautiful. Thank you." Christine said. She put the necklace on. The chain settled well below her scars and was the perfect accent.

"Your welcome. Full disclosure, Andrea helped me pick it out." Mike told her.

"That's fine. I love it. I actually packed something in the bag for you if we stayed the night; if not, I'll give it to you later tonight once we're home." Christine explained. They hadn't exchanged anniversary gifts in years.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Nope, you'll have to wait. I promise, you'll like it." Christine assured him.

"You're ornery. I'll come around and get you." Mike answered. He had pulled up to the hotel, handed his keys to the valet, took the slip, grabbed their bag and came around for Christine. There was media everywhere, but Mike stood in the way of the cameras while Christine got out of the truck in her dress. They had learned by experience that the media would snap some very unsavory pictures of her. He settled her hand in the crook of his elbow and escorted her into the hotel where the President resided.

Mike checked them in and had the bag taken to their room. They began making the rounds, greeting the President, various members of Congress, and the Prime Minister and his wife. They ate and danced. The slow dances reminded Christine of her wedding reception fifteen years before.

"Are you remembering what I'm remembering?" Christine asked Mike quietly.

"Our wedding night?" Mike asked.

"I'm remembering our reception. What are you remembering?" Christine asked.

"Our wedding night, not the reception." Mike answered. Christine pulled away slightly.

"Is that a fact?" Christine asked.

"Yep. Its not exactly a PG-13 memory but I'm not going to apologize for it, either." Mike said with a laugh.

"What time is it?" Christine asked.

"Almost eleven." Mike told her.

"If you are so willing and ready, I would not be opposed to make a quiet exit from here and go upstairs. Maybe revisit those memories?" Christine suggested quietly. It was not something she and Mike had done. He just wasn't there yet. Or maybe he was. Mike pulled away slightly, looked over to the President and then nodded back at Christine. He took her hand and led her off the dance floor. They were met by Reiss and his wife Catherine before they get out of the ballroom.

"Slattery, where are you going?" President Reiss asked.

"Sir, with respect; its my fifteenth anniversary and I worked all day. I picked Christine up and came directly here. I would like to spend the last hour of the day with my wife before its not my anniversary anymore. We haven't spent one together in quite a few years due to my service." Mike said.

"Oh, well Happy Anniversary; Jacob, let them go. Nothing can be discussed here anyway, and it could wait until Monday, right?" Catherine said. Christine liked the other woman and had worked on several projects with her.

"Correct. Go ahead." Reiss said. Mike pulled Christine away before there was time for anything else to be said.

"Thanks." Christine yelled back. As soon as they were in the elevator alone, they both started laughing.

"I know one thing for sure, unless you have food in that bag; I need to order room service. Those fancy dishes barely even whet my appetite." Mike told her.

"I have a bottle of whiskey in the bag; so yeah, we need food. I'm going to call Debbie and let her know we're staying." Christine said.

"Good idea." Mike said as he nuzzled her neck. Thankfully Debbie picked up on the second ring.

_"__The girls are fine. You kids enjoy your anniversary night." Debbie said. _

_ "How did you know we wanted to stay?" Christine asked._

_ "Because I'm an adult and I know these things. Don't worry at all about the kids. Kara will bring Frankie by in the morning before she goes to work. I got you all taken care of." Debbie said. _

_ "Alright, check out is at eleven and we will try and be home by…" Christine started._

_ "Noon or after. Enjoy your night, check out at eleven and eat lunch before you come home. Hannah and Eden are asleep, and Kaitlyn is brushing her teeth. I sleep in Mike's old room. Girls said to tell you that they love you both." Debbie interrupted. _

_ "Alright. Thanks so much. I owe you one." Christine said. _

_ "Ah, who counts anyways." Debbie said before hanging up. _

They barely made it into the hotel room because of all the kissing. Mike had seemed to have forgotten being hungry because his dress whites and her dress was off in no time. To say that they were thoroughly enjoying their selves was an understatement.

An hour later, Christine smiled over at Mike. Neither of them were sleeping and it was no longer their anniversary but it didn't matter. They were both catching their breath and thinking. Had they made a mistake by having sex? It had been amazing, and Christine had enjoyed it thoroughly. Finally, she rolled onto her side and put her hand in the middle of Mike's chest to get his attention.

"You okay?" Christine asked.

"Yeah. I had wanted it to be more special. That seemed rushed." Mike remarked.

"I thought it was pretty special. It was spectacular." Christine said. She pulled the sheet up to cover her chest and smiled. Somehow, while Mike had undressed her, he had left the necklace on.

"It was. I would say we could continue it, but I am starving. Can I order some room service?" Mike asked.

"Sure. I want pancakes." Christine said. Mike laughed but sat up and called in their room service order. He dug through their bag and found his pajama pants and the bottle of whiskey.

"Do you want your nightgown?" Mike asked.

"Do you want me to put it on?" Christine asked back.

"No. You can just stay here in bed with that sheet over you and I'll answer the door." Mike answered.

"Always the gentleman." Christine said as she gave him a kiss.

"I try." Mike responded. He had put a t-shirt on and was sitting on the bed.

"Do you regret this? I wasn't sure if you were ready or not." Christine asked.

"I don't. My regret is that I put you off for so long." Mike said.

"I think this was a great time. Did I hear Reiss mention a deployment?" Christine asked.

"Yeah. You've heard about the food shortages and the crop failures. They are talking about sending us to the Med to find some seed. How much have you got canned?" Mike asked. Christine had been canning her products from her large garden all summer long.

"The cold room downstairs is packed full." Christine said.

"Tomorrow afternoon, I'm going to pick up some meat. I spoke with a farmer and paid well for a full beef and a hog. The freezer will be packed full. You've also been picking up chicken too?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. And I have dried milk too. Plenty of sugar and flour. Do you think things are going to get worse?" Christine asked.

"I do. I will be leaving you cash. I'll find a place for it and our documents. Do not tell anyone about our food stock." Mike answered.

"Mike, Debbie knows. She's been helping me can everything." Christine said.

"I am okay with Debbie. She is going with Kara to Naples to care for Frankie and Danny will be deployed with me." Mike answered.

"Okay." Christine answered.

"Andrea isn't going, and I have alerted her. She will help you. If things get bad, I told her it was okay to move in so that you and the girls weren't alone and so she wasn't alone. People get mean if they think they might starve, or their kids will starve. Real mean and real violent. I need you to be prepared for what might happen. You'll need to insulate yourself and the girls." Mike answered.

"Okay. Now, that you have said all this; could you fixate on the moment." Christine said as she dropped the sheet enough to catch Mike's attention. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Room service!" A voice announced. Mike groaned and stood up.

"Hold that thought." Mike said quietly before answering the door.

"I'm hungry too!" Christine said, but Mike was dealing with their room service and just laughed in response. Despite everything, Christine was glad that they were enjoying their night together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Falling Back in Love**

Chapter 11-1 year later

Christine had stretched the vegetable soup as far as she could stretch it and the kids were sick of it. Thankfully, Andrea and Debbie were not so picky. Both women and Frankie had moved in to combine resources and to keep everyone safe. The girls thought it was a never-ending slumber party and didn't even complain a lot with the combined bedrooms. Eden played well with Frankie and despite their food stocks getting precariously low, things were going well. What neither of them planned for was the baby growing in Christine's belly. It was a happy surprise, many years after Christine thought she would be having a newborn. Christine was thrilled and Mike was cautiously optimistic.

Mike was deployed to the Med. Thankfully he was able to get calls and emails out and so Christine heard from him frequently and she treasured those calls. Her favorites were when Mike got confused about the time change and called home when the kids were asleep. Christine would get a few minutes to talk to him all by herself. No interruptions. She would never deny the kids their dad, but she could not wait to get Mike home. As she mixed up cornbread for their soup, Andrea came in with a weird look on her face.

"Where are the girls?" Andrea asked.

"Upstairs, working on schoolwork. You look like your best friend died." Christine said.

"You'd better sit down." Andrea said as she guided her towards the kitchen island.

"NO! No, not Mike! No!" Christine cried out. She knew what was about to happen. She'd been a military spouse for many years. The baby boy inside her made his presence known.

"I spoke with Captain Meylan. Mike was on a land mission and somehow got injured and has gone missing. He has no gun, no way of communicating and appears to be badly injured. We don't know the severity, but we do know, he has lost a large amount of blood." Andrea explained.

"But he was alive?" Christine asked.

"Last they knew, yes; but it is not a good situation. It's a matter if Mike can hide better than the bad guys can search." Andrea said as she rubbed Christine's shoulder.

"They're looking, though?" Christine asked.

"Yes. He is priority one." Andrea said.

"Do I tell the girls? Kaitlyn has nightmares about her dad being hurt or dead every night again." Christine asked.

"Why don't you wait until I know something more? The office knows to call me immediately and the James will alert us as soon as they have him." Andrea said.

"Mom, what's wrong with Dad?" Kaitlyn said. She was standing in the doorway and both Andrea and Christine knew she had heard everything.

"He…got hurt and lost. Our men are looking for him as we speak." Andrea explained while Kaitlyn began crying in Christine's arms.

"They'll find him. Your dad is strong and smart. They will find him in no time at all." Christine assured her.

"He must be so scared." Kaitlyn said between sobs.

"He's so brave and you know what, Kaitlyn? You're brave too. Its one of the things he admires about you. He told me so." Andrea said.

"He did?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yes. He told me that he thinks you are brave, courageous, kind and compassionate. He is so proud of you and loves you so much." Andrea told her. Christine knew what she was doing. She was trying to make Kaitlyn feel better in case she had to tell her that her beloved father had died.

"She's right. Your dad loves you." Christine said.

"You don't want me to tell Hannah and Eden, do you? I know Eden won't understand but Hannah will." Kaitlyn asked.

"No, honey; I would prefer they didn't know. They don't need to know until we know that he's alright." Christine said.

Dinner that night was solemn, but thankfully, Hannah and Eden were clueless. Christine had already put the kids to bed and was in her own bedroom when Andrea burst in with her cellphone in hand. Knowing what Andrea would say, Christine sit herself down on her bed and waited.

"They found him. He's in rough shape and was drugged. Doc Rios will have him call once he is more cognizant." Andrea explained.

"But…he's okay?" Christine asked.

"Physically, he'll be alright. Doc is a bit worried about his mental stability with the drugs that he was given." Andrea explained.

"His…what type of drugs was it?" Christine asked.

"Its called Nostos. Rios doesn't know anything about the chemical compounds or the toxicity. It is a hallucinogen. Apparently, Mike has been hallucinating about Lucas a lot." Andrea remarked.

"He never grieved for him, or at least not when I seen it. It has been our biggest argument. I thought he needed to slow down and take the time. He owed Lucas that much." Christine said.

"Well, it seems he was forced to let Lucas go in his hallucinations. I would say when Mike comes home; he will be a different man." Andrea said.

"I feel badly for him. He is out there, and he'll bottle it. I know him." Christine said.

"Probably, but the one bright side is; they found Tom Chandler. He is rejoining." Andrea said.

"Now, that does surprise me. In the Med?" Christine said.

"Yeah, Sardinia." Andrea said as she stood up.

"I'm going to wake Kaitlyn up, if she is even sleeping. For all her arguments with Mike, she adores him. She was just about destroyed today." Christine said as they walked out of the bedroom.

"Daddy's girl even if she doesn't like it." Andrea commented.

"Yeah, exactly. Andrea, thank you." Christine said.

"Your welcome." Andrea responded before walking into her bedroom. Christine walked into the bedroom that Kaitlyn and Hannah shared and smiled at Hannah, who was blissfully asleep, completely unaware of anything going on with her beloved daddy. Kaitlyn, however, was not asleep. She looked up at Christine and because of the light from the hallway, Christine could see the tears on her cheeks.

"Why don't you come with me?" Christine said as she held her hand out to Kaitlyn, who took it and followed Christine out of her room, down the hall and into Christine's room. "Andrea finally got the call. Your dad is alright. He has lost a significant amount of blood and was accidently drugged. Once he becomes a bit more cognizant, Rios will have him call." Christine explained. She didn't see a point in lying to Kaitlyn about Mike's mental stability. She would figure it out soon enough.

"But he's alive?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yes. Now, I haven't heard his voice and I will admit I will feel better once I hear his voice. Apparently, the drug that he was given was some sort of hallucinogen. He hallucinated seeing your brother and is not handling things well. Rios is worried." Christine explained in simple terms.

"How long before he gets to come home? If he's hurt, he should be able to just come home." Kaitlyn asked.

"He should but I think if he is able, he will want to finish this. He'll want to know he's accomplished something good." Christine said.

"I hope when he does come home; he stays home for a while." Kaitlyn remarked.

"Me too, sweetie." Christine agreed. She rubbed her protruding belly and Kaitlyn smiled. For all her misgivings about Eden initially; she had become a good big sister to her and loved the idea of another baby brother.

"Can I feel the baby? Is he kicking?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeah." Christine said as she put Kaitlyn's hand over where the baby was kicking.

"He's strong." Kaitlyn said.

"He is. Do you want to sleep in here?" Christine asked.

"Yes, please?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Of course." Christine said as she pulled the blankets back and Kaitlyn settled in. While Christine would prefer her husband to be next to her in bed, any of her kids were a close second. As soon as Christine was in a comfortable position, Kaitlyn wrapped herself around her and was quickly asleep. It took a little longer for Christine to fall asleep, mostly because she was worried about Mike. She hated that he was having to grieve all by himself.

**3 Days Later**

Christine had spoken with Rios and Jeter both. Both men were very concerned for Mike's mental stability. Rios had told Christine that physically speaking, Mike would recover but he wasn't sure about the mental side. However, he had to declare him fit for duty too soon for his own liking. Finally, the phone rang, and it was Mike on the other end.

_ "Chris, its me." Mike said simply. Christine could hear the strain in his voice._

_ "Oh, I'm so glad to hear from you. We've been so worried about you." Christine answered. _

_ "I'm okay. I wish they hadn't told you." Mike said. _

_ "Well, they did. Any idea how long it'll be before you can be home?" Christine asked._

_ "We have the seeds back, so we are headed back; as of now, we are still in the Med though. We'll go through the Pillars of Hercules tomorrow, though." Mike explained dryly. _

_ "So, a couple weeks?" Christine asked._

_ "Yeah. How are the kids?" Mike asked._

_ "Kaitlyn is worried about you. She overheard Andrea telling me. Hannah and Eden are none the wiser and little man is kicking to his heart's content." Christine said._

_ "We have to find a name for him." Mike said simply._

_ "You have the baby name book with you. Any luck?" Christine asked. Mike had picked out all their kid's names. It showed how inattentive Christine had been. _

_ "I like Matthew." Mike said simply. _

_ "I do too but I do kind of want to meet him first." Christine said._

_ "Yeah." Mike said._

_ "Okay, how about you tell me what's really on your mind? You will be home in a couple weeks; I'm seven months along and I want you fully with it when he's born." Christine said._

_ "I'm scared to love him. I loved Lucas and I lost him. I've been scared of loving Eden too, but this is different. Maybe because he's a boy." Mike admitted. Christine closed her eyes in pain. Mike had never really bonded with Eden and he was not totally thrilled with her surprise pregnancy. Christine took it as a sign that their marriage was on track. Mike just was scared, apparently._

_ "Mike, I knew you were less than thrilled with the pregnancy. I should have been more careful. And Eden can't help her circumstances." Christine said. _

_ "I should have just kept it in my pants, and I should have given Eden up when I had the chance." Mike said._

_ "MICHAEL JOSEPH SLATTERY! Enough! Eden is an innocent little girl. She didn't get to choose who her parents were, and she loves you. This baby will also love you. Mike, we both lost Lucas and our hearts will never be whole again, but that doesn't mean we can't open our hearts to a new child. Yes, love is scary but so worth it. If I had known that in the end, we'd lose Lucas, I would have still loved and cared for him and you are no different." Christine lectured. _

_ "I know, it just hurts so bad." Mike said._

_ "I wish I could help you, but I can't from here. Just keep going until you get home and then you can take a break." Christine said._

_ "I am just so tired. Its different than recovering from the stab wound. I'm just fried." Mike admitted._

_ "I know, babe. It'll get better." Christine said._

_ "I wish I was so sure." Mike said._

_ "Mike, just hang on. We love you so much." Christine said._

_ "I love you all too. Tell the girls that I'm okay and that I love them so much, please?" Mike asked._

_ "I will and they love you too. You'd better go. Call me when you get closer, so I know when to pick you up." Christine said. _

_ "I will." Mike agreed before hanging up. _

Christine could only pray that the President didn't come up with some new mission for Mike and his crew. They needed to get home. Mike needed to be home, where he was surrounded by people who loved him. Where his kids could cuddle with him and he could remember that they needed him. Where he could be there when his new son was born and hopefully form a bond like what he had had with Lucas. _  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Falling Back in Love**

Chapter 12

Christine was sleeping when she heard someone knocking around downstairs. Initially it scared her until she heard a familiar voice yell an expletive. Mike was home. He hadn't called her and as she walked down the stairs, she could tell he was drunk. Mike rarely drunk to excess. A beer after mowing the yard or barbequing. An occasional glass of whiskey but nothing excessive. His father had been an alcoholic and Mike had never wanted his kids to fear him. Christine got to the bottom of the stairs and cleared her throat.

"How long have you been in town?" Christine asked. She was trying to not be mad. Mike had been through hell.

"Since about four this afternoon. Do we have any aspirin?" Mike asked. He was going through the kitchen cupboards. Christine walked to the fridge and got the basket down where she kept medicine, out of Eden's reach. She handed Mike two and put the basket back.

"How'd you get home?" Christine asked.

"A taxi. Am I being interrogated?" Mike asked.

"Mike, I told you that I would pick you up." Christine said.

"Just give me a break, okay?! I don't need you harping on me." Mike argued.

"I'm not. I'm going to bed. If you want to join me, you can. Just be quiet so you don't wake the kids up." Christine said before she went back upstairs. She was disappointed in Mike. She knew he had been through a lot but coming home drunk was not like him at all. He had always hurried home to the kids, even when their marriage was in rough shape. His kids were his top priority. Christine went to bed, hoping Mike would be there when she woke up. She didn't want the kids to find him sleeping on the couch.

She was disappointed again because when she woke up, his side of the bed hadn't been slept in. She was having some Braxton Hicks contractions and was generally miserable. Her back hurt and her feet were swollen. Kaitlyn tried to help her as much as possible, but she was three weeks from her due date. She needed the baby's father to be more plugged in. As she descended the stairs, expecting to see Mike; she was wrong. He was nowhere in sight. She stowed away his rucksack, so the kids didn't know he had been home. It was quite heavy, and she felt a pop in her lower abdomen. She was suddenly in intense pain, but she started breakfast for her family. The kids still had to be fed. She heard Andrea come down the stairs but was too focused on her cooking and the intense pain in her lower abdomen.

"Morning…shit, Christine, come on. You've got to go to the hospital." Andrea said. Christine looked at her in some confusion. Andrea pointed to the floor at Christine's feet. There was a small puddle of blood.

"I…moved Mike's rucksack and felt a pop." Christine admitted.

"Mike's home? Where is he?" Andrea said as she gathered the go bag that Christine had already packed, her cover and keys.

"He came home and had been drinking. I told him to come to bed but apparently, he left again. I moved the bag, so the kids didn't know." Christine said. Thankfully, Debbie was coming down the stairs and immediately figured out the situation.

"I'll take care of the kids. You get her going." Debbie said. Andrea practically drug Christine out of the house and into her car.

"I want Mike." Christine finally said. She couldn't feel the baby moving and was beginning to get scared. Andrea had called her doctor and was currently breaking several traffic laws.

"I've called the office. They're looking for him. I'll stay with you until he gets there. Just hang on." Andrea said as she squeezed Christine's hand. Christine could only shut her eyes in pain. She was scared, embarrassed and in terrible pain. And most of all, was terribly scared for her baby boy. Andrea pulled into the labor and delivery area at the hospital and two nurses and Christine's doctor helped her out of the car and into a wheelchair. Andrea parked the car and was by Christine's side within a few minutes.

"Alright, baby has a heartbeat, but he is in distress. There is a tear to the placenta. We need to do a c-section immediately. It can't wait for the dad to get here." The doctor said and Christine nodded. As badly as she wanted Mike, she wanted her baby to be okay more.

"I'll stay with you." Andrea promised.

"I'm so scared." Christine said. The nurses were hurrying around, getting her ready for the surgery.

"I know. Russ is working on finding Mike. He is slow on his feet due to an injury, but he will have him here in no time. Let's just concentrate on getting this baby here." Andrea explained. They began the trek to an operating room, but Andrea hadn't let loose of Christine's hand.

"If you're going in with her, we need to change you into some scrubs and get you cleaned up." The nurse said.

"Alright, Christine, I will be back with you really quick." Andrea said. Christine could only nod. She wasn't familiar with the procedure but knew she was already numb and wouldn't be feeling much. The nurse brought her a piece of paper to sign.

"What's this?" Christine asked.

"Since your next of kin isn't here, we need you to sign in case you need to have a hysterectomy. It's a worst-case scenario, but it is a possibility." The nurse explained. Christine signed the paper and nodded. No better than Mike was reacting to this baby, she didn't need to get pregnant again.

"Regardless of the hysterectomy; while they're inside; can they tie my tubes?" Christine asked. The nurse looked at the doctor who nodded. The nurse handed Christine another piece of paper, giving permission for that procedure. Andrea appeared again, now wearing a pair of blue scrubs and a surgical mask. "Any luck?" Christine asked.

"Russ is having some trouble. Let's worry about this boy." Andrea told her. She got the feeling there was more to the story, but Andrea was right. It was time to concentrate on the baby.

Christine had never been in such intense pain. Despite being numbed, she could still feel a lot of what was going on. The sounds were much worse and finally, ten minutes after it started, the sound of a baby's cry could be heard. The doctor showed Christine and Andrea the most perfect baby. He was small and fragile looking but had a strong cry.

"Is he okay?" Christine asked.

"He's small and we need to monitor him but he's a tough little guy." The pediatrician told Christine.

"We need to repair this damage which means, Commander Garnett; you'll have to leave. Can she go with the baby?" Christine's OB-GYN asked.

"Yeah, follow me." The pediatrician said. Andrea gave Christine a reassuring look and followed the doctor out. Christine felt herself getting very hazy.

"Christine, I'm going to have you put to sleep so I can finish up. You just rest. That baby will be fine." The OB said. Christine felt her eyes slam shut. She hoped when she woke up, Mike would be there. She just wanted her husband.

Five hours later, Christine woke up in even more pain. The room was too bright, and Mike was nowhere around. Christine buzzed for a nurse; worried about her son and needing a drink and the bathroom. Finally, a nurse and Andrea walked in. Andrea was carrying a baby, wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Hey, someone is wanting to meet you. You feel up to it?" Andrea asked.

"Yes, but I really need the bathroom." Christine said. All she wanted was to hold the baby, but she didn't want to sit him back down too quickly.

"I'll help you. You will be very unsteady." The nurse said as she helped Christine out of the bed. Sure enough, she was right. Walking to the bathroom exhausted Christine. By the time she got back to her bed, she was almost too tired to hold the baby, but she needed to, and he needed her to hold him. Andrea settled him in her arms and rubbed Christine's arm.

"Is he okay?" Christine asked as she pointed at the baby.

"He's good. Just over five pounds. He needs a name. The doctor did have to perform a hysterectomy on you. Also took your gallbladder and appendix at the same time. Both looked iffy and they didn't want you opened back up." Andrea said.

"Mike was supposed to have a name picked out. Did Russ have any luck?" Christine asked. Andrea sighed heavily and sat down in the chair next to Christine's bed. "He is okay, isn't he?" Christine asked, worried about her husband.

"He's physically alright." Andrea said.

"Andrea, please just tell me." Christine begged.

"I don't want to tell you this, especially now; Russ found him with another woman." Andrea said. She obviously didn't want to verbalize exactly how Russ had found him, but Christine was able to figure it out.

"Oh, dear God. I thought we were past this." Christine said as she started crying.

"Russ did say he was quite intoxicated. He is trying to get him sobered up so he can bring him here. But, do you want him here?" Andrea asked.

"I…get a choice?" Christine asked.

"Yes." Andrea said simply.

"Matthew needs to meet his daddy." Christine said simply. She had decided to just name the baby. Why keep calling him baby?

"Alright. I can have him come to the nursery if you want to avoid Mike?" Andrea asked.

"You are a good friend, but Mike needs to face this. If he isn't made to face me, it will just prolong it and I don't want the girls exposed to it. Does he know about Matthew?" Christine asked.

"I sent Russ a picture. Hope that's okay?" Andrea asked.

"Its fine. He is perfect." Christine said as she looked down at the baby boy. He had Mike's coloring.

"Sweet boy. He has barely cried." Andrea said as she typed out a text message.

"Good. Hannah is going to be disappointed. She wanted another sister. I had told her that he was a boy, but she read somewhere about ultrasounds being wrong. There was little doubt with his. He was not shy in the least." Christine commented.

"A handsome, little guy like this one? She'll love him all the same and Eden will think he's a baby doll." Andrea said.

"I hope. I do have to figure out a middle name. What do you think about Oliver?" Christine asked.

"Matthew Oliver? I like it." Andrea agreed.

"You don't have to stay here. I appreciate all that you've done more then you'll ever know, but Mike is your CO. This puts you in a predicament. I shouldn't have involved you." Christine said.

"You couldn't drive yourself to the hospital and you and the baby would have died if you had waited any longer. Its natural that you would want your husband with you. If I was in your shoes, I would have to. My question is, what next?" Andrea asked.

"I don't know. I guess its dependent on Mike. Before I could understand, but I thought we had fixed things and that part of our marriage was past us. I know I could be angry and probably should be, but it just hurts so much." Christine admitted.

"You're more forgiving then me." Andrea said.

"I didn't use to be. I also know what his frame of mind was like last night and when he called home. He was not himself." Christine said. She was already trying to find an excuse for however Russ had found Mike.

"That is not a good excuse. I will agree, he went through hell but to react like this?" Andrea said.

"How exactly did Russ find him?" Christine asked.

"We tracked his cellphone. When Russ found him; he was at the apartment above a bar. Russ didn't walk into anything but when the woman answered the door, she was dressed provocatively. Apparently has no issue coming to the door in her lingerie. Now, we cannot say exactly what happened, but Russ did say that Mike was fully dressed. Maybe nothing happened but it certainly gave the appearance that something had." Andrea explained.

"Does he know about Matthew and me?" Christine asked.

"He does. While you were in surgery, he gave verbal permission for Matthew to have some tests. They wanted to check his heart, which is fine." Andrea explained.

"And he still isn't here? I know he was on the fence about Matthew, but the baby is here now. He's a reality. Mike is scared to love, because he fears losing." Christine said.

"Russ is working on him. He does feel badly." Andrea said.

"I know its hard to believe but Mike has a really good heart. I'm going to hang onto hope that nothing happened at that apartment. I'm disappointed in him and I'm hurt, and I will let him know that; but I'm not done with this marriage, even if people think I should be." Christine said as she cuddled the baby close.

"Its your decision." Andrea said.

"I hope you understand." Christine said.

"I understand that you love your husband. There isn't anything else for me to understand." Andrea remarked.

"I just wish Mike would understand that it is okay to love again. He is so scared and whatever happened during those hallucinations made it worse." Christine said.

"Maybe being home will help him." Andrea agreed.

"I hope. Do you need to go to work?" Christine asked.

"Yeah, I should. Will you be okay?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah. I'm just going to cuddle this little boy and wait for his daddy." Christine said.

"Your cellphone is here, and I will answer. You call. I'll bring the girls by tomorrow to visit, unless Mike brings them sooner." Andrea said as she gave Christine a hug.

"Thank you, Andrea. For everything but especially the honesty. You don't know how I appreciate that." Christine said.

"It's the least I can do. I don't believe in telling pretty lies just because the ugly truth is hard to hear. I truly hope you and Mike can work through this." Andrea said before leaving. Christine looked back down at the baby and smiled. He was playing with her hair and figuring his world out. Christine was completely in love with him.

"Mommy loves you, little man. And I know he isn't here, but Daddy does too. Even if he's scared." Christine said as she kissed Matthew's little hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**Falling Back in Love**

Chapter 13

Matthew was the sweetest baby and despite his rough start, was a very relaxed and happy baby. Christine was finally able to nurse him, and he did perfectly. She was rocking him to sleep when she heard someone at her hospital room door. Figuring it was a nurse, she didn't look up or cover up.

"I always loved watching you nurse. You always looked serene." Mike commented. He was standing just inside the door with a nervous look. He had a bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear in one hand, and a duffel bag in the other.

"Hey, Mike. Would you like to hold him? He's almost asleep." Christine asked.

"Uh…sure." Mike said. He put the bag on the floor and laid the flowers and teddy bear on Christine's bed. She carefully passed the baby over to him. Matthew's eyes opened slightly but closed just as quickly. Mike sat down in the chair next to Christine's bed and seemed completely taken with his new son.

"I went ahead and named him. Matthew Oliver. Nothing official yet though. We can change it if need be." Christine said.

"No, its fine. They called me to ask for permission to do some tests on his heart while you were still in surgery. Did that come out okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. He's not the biggest baby but otherwise, he's fine." Christine said.

"He's tiny. I think the girls were even bigger." Mike remarked. It was true. Andrea had come up with a newborn sleeper for the baby, but even it was huge on him.

"Just a little over five pounds. He'll gain fast though. He's not opposed to eating." Christine said with a smile.

"Good." Mike said simply. Christine really wasn't sure what else to say or do. She refused to not acknowledge what had happened, but she also wanted to give Mike a few moments of peace to bond with his baby. Not for her or Mike, but for Matthew's sake.

"He asleep?" Christine finally asked.

"Yeah, I'll put him in the bassinet in just a moment." Mike said, still focusing on Matthew.

"Take all the time you need." Christine told him.

"Are…you feeling okay? Russ told me that they ended up pretty well gutting you." Mike asked. At one point, Christine would have given him a snappish reply, but he did seem concerned.

"I'm sore and tired. I missed you." Christine remarked.

"I should have been here." Mike said. He stood up and very carefully laid Matthew in the bassinet.

"I'll agree with that." Christine said.

"You're not mad?" Mike asked.

"I'm not. But don't take that as a free pass or permission to do it again. I'm very disappointed and hurt. I needed you with me. Needed you to make decisions for Matthew and me, and you were not around. Had you been at sea, I would have understood completely, but you weren't. It won't make any difference in my decision, but I need you to be completely honest with me; did you have sex with her?" Christine asked.

"No. She wanted to, but I couldn't. I intended on walking to a diner, eating; sober up some and then go home. Russ found me first and I was so intoxicated, I didn't need to be here." Mike explained. Christine didn't have a reason to not believe him. At one point, she would have called him a liar, but she knew he was being completely honest.

"Okay." Christine said simply.

"That's it? No…fighting? No accusations?" Mike asked.

"No. Just know that I am very hurt and disappointed in you. For a while, I won't trust you very easily. I know I've hurt you in the past and maybe that was a part of what happened last night. I also know, you have been through some kind of hell. You don't think you can love Matthew because you're scared of losing him. I think that carries over to the girls and me. You are trying to sabotage your family due to your fears. That isn't fair to us. We need you, Mike. Our world isn't whole when you're gone, but we understand what you're doing. When you are home, we want you with us." Christine said.

"I am sorry." Mike said.

"I'm sure you are. Now, let's just move on. I trust that nothing else happened with that woman and nothing else will happen. We shouldn't keep reliving this." Christine said. She held her hand out to Mike. He took it and stood up. "Why don't you change into some more comfortable clothes. I'm tired and need to sleep when Matthew sleeps. I'd like you to sleep up here with me." Christine said.

"Yes, ma'am." Mike said but before he went into the bathroom; he leaned down and gave Christine a gentle kiss. He finally let her hand go and walked into the bathroom with his duffel bag. A moment later, he returned; wearing a pair of gym shorts and a muscle shirt. She noticed that he was kind of holding his side.

"Where you were stabbed?" Christine asked.

"Yeah, twinges some." Mike admitted.

"Rios said you lost a lot of blood." Christine remarked.

"Yeah, it's all kind of hazy." Mike said.

"When you're ready, you can tell me about it." Christine said. She knew Mike. He didn't talk about what happened but slowly, he would let little things out. Mike was checking on Matthew but nodded over at her.

"Thanks." Mike said simply. Christine could tell something was on his mind, she just didn't know what. He seemed very tense. He settled next to her and she turned on her side and put her head on his shoulder.

"Mike, what is going on?" Christine asked.

"Its…you'll get mad." Mike said.

"What?" Christine asked, immediately thinking he had lied about having sex with the woman.

"It's Eden. You know how I haven't quite connected with her?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, but hopefully you'll be home long enough this time to make that connection." Christine said.

"I don't think so. I know you love Eden, but I am thinking about giving her up for adoption. She is young enough; she would never know the difference." Mike announced. Christine could have slapped him but knew she had to approach it calmly. Eden deserved that.

"Let me ask you this, do you love Eden?" Christine asked.

"I…don't know. Its not the same as it is with Kaitlyn or Hannah. I look at her and I see all my screw ups and mess ups." Mike admitted.

"Mike; she is a part of our family. The girls and I love her, and even if you can't, she loves you. We are the only family she knows. Think about what this would do to her? To the girls? How are you going to explain this?" Christine said.

"I don't know. I haven't made any calls or anything. Its just, if we are honest with Eden, she will know she's a result of an extramarital affair. How is she going to feel about that? What do I tell her about her biological mother?" Mike said.

"Just as easily, I could be in your shoes with a child that is a result of an affair. You know how I feel. I love Eden and I have no issue being her mother. I don't think she needs to know about Sally yet, but I also don't want her lied to and I want her. I need her. I feel like our family is as complete as it can be without Lucas. Just please think really hard before you do this. Once it done, there is no undoing it." Christine begged.

"I know." Mike said. He leaned over and kissed her again. It didn't take him too long to fall asleep, but it took longer for Christine; mostly because she was praying that Mike would make a good decision.


	14. Chapter 14

**Falling Back in Love**

Chapter 14

Just getting home wore Christine out. She had been in the hospital for three days and they had held Matthew the same amount of time to make sure he was doing okay due to his small size. For all of Mike's reservations about him; he seemed to do well with him, and he was doing his best to be the adoring husband, but Christine could see the storm going on within Mike. Being around Eden just made it worse and the little girl was oblivious. She was just glad her daddy was home; she had a new baby brother and Mike was home.

Matthew was a hit with the girls. They would barely put him down. Matthew would never want for love. They were curious as to when Mike would be leaving again or if there would be another crisis. It made Christine's heart hurt that they were in constant crisis mode. Mike and his crew had saved the seeds and while it would take some time, crops would start yielding soon. On her third night home, after taking a careful shower, Christine found Mike looking at something on his tablet. He was laying in bed, waiting on her.

"Everything okay?" Christine asked.

"Yeah." Mike said as he shut the tablet off. He didn't want her to see something.

"You are leaving again soon?" Christine asked.

"I think it will be awhile. They want to rebuild the Navy. Think Teddy Roosevelt and the Great White Fleet. We want to flex our muscles on the world-wide stage. And someone has to do the recruiting for that." Mike explained.

"Well, there are a lot of orphans coming of age right now. That might help." Christine remarked.

"Exactly." Mike agreed.

"Do I need to think about going back to work? I like being home with the kids but if I need to, once I'm cleared, I can look." Christine asked. Work for her was not something they had talked about a lot.

"Its up to you. If you would prefer to stay home, we can afford it." Mike said.

"Okay, for a while; at least, I would. With Eden and Matthew still being so young, I need to be with them." Christine said. She had specifically brought Eden up to get Mike's attention.

"Chris, I've been thinking a lot. I'm giving Eden up for adoption. I have been checking into reputable adoption agencies. The one I spoke with promises to make sure she is in a good home. She won't want for anything." Mike said.

"Except her family. Mike, really? Does me and the girls loving her not mean anything to you?" Christine said. She was trying to control her temper because she knew that would drive Mike even more into his decision.

"Christine, my mind is made up. Don't make this harder on yourself, the girls or Eden." Mike said.

"When?" Christine asked.

"Tomorrow." Mike answered.

"Will we have a chance to say goodbye?" Christine asked.

"Yes, you will. I don't know that giving the girls an opportunity is smart." Mike said.

"How are you going to explain this to Eden? To the girls?" Christine asked.

"I…don't know. They tell me she is going to be in a really good home." Mike said.

"She is now. Will we be able to get updates on her?" Christine asked.

"It's a closed adoption." Mike answered.

"The family wanted that?" Christine questioned.

"No, I requested it. I felt it would be better for Eden and for us." Mike explained.

"I see." Christine said. She was no longer angry, just very hurt.

"Chris, I know you don't agree with me and I know you think I am making this huge mistake. Right now, things are okay; and I can fake loving her but in the future; when she gets older, she will know that she is a product of an extramarital affair with a woman I didn't love. Had Sally lived, she would have probably given Eden up anyways. I might not have ever known about her. The decision is made. I'm sorry if this upsets you. If you want me to leave after this, I will. We will work something out concerning visitation. I would prefer to stay but I cannot lead Eden on for her entire life. She deserves to have a mother and a father who love her. Not a father who sees all his mistakes and a stepmother who doesn't have to love her." Mike answered.

"I see." Christine said. Her heart was breaking. For Eden, for herself, for the other kids, but also for Mike. She knew he would grow to regret what was happening and that regret was eating him alive.

"You aren't fighting this?" Mike asked.

"Your mind is made up and I want the last night at home with us to be peaceful for Eden." Christine said.

"Good, makes it easier for yourself. I have a bit of a drive tomorrow so let's get some sleep." Mike said as he slid down in the bed and shut his bedside lamp off. Christine also got comfortable and turned away from Mike. She didn't want him to see her tears.

The next morning, Christine got up early; nursed Matthew, threw some laundry in, packed up Eden's toys and sat down at the kitchen island to write a note to Eden's adoptive mother. She needed to clue the other woman in on what an amazing little girl she was getting.

"_To Eden's new Mommy,_

_I will start with telling you that I do not agree with the decision my husband has made. He is a terribly stubborn man and I cannot stop this, but I can make this an easier transition for Eden. She is an amazing little girl. _

_She hates peas with a passion, but she loves broccoli. I call them little trees. Eden also loves fruits, but she has a sweet tooth. I candy the fruits, so she gets what she wants. Eden loves being read to, especially before bedtime. She loves her dolly and her teddy bear. She sleeps good but have her in bed no later than eight thirty and she really needs an afternoon nap. Usually from two until four._

_She is a smart, little girl. Too smart for her own good. This will throw her off. Make sure you give her lots of hugs and kisses. She loves being tucked in and if you have to wake her up, wake her up by tickling her. Most of all, if you do ever tell her about her biological family; tell her that she has two older sisters and a younger brother that love her. Tell her, even though I have no biological connection to her, I love her. And despite all this, her dad loves her. _

_Thank you and please take good care of this precious little girl._

_Christine."_

Christine wiped the tears that had fallen down her face, sealed the letter and then started getting Eden's favorite breakfast for her. Christine would make Mike explain to the older girls and Eden what was happening. He needed to do that much. Finally, Mike and the kids came downstairs. Eden was still oblivious but was happy to get her favorite breakfast. Hannah and Kaitlyn seemed to sense their parent's moods and stayed quiet. They cleaned breakfast up and Mike and Christine went upstairs to get Eden's things together.

"I wrote her adoptive mom a note, to give her some pointers. Can you make sure she gets it?" Christine asked Mike.

"Yeah. Christine, I know you think I'm making a mistake and you might be right. I just don't want Eden to grow up thinking we are raising her simply because of genetics. She deserves love. I just hope I don't end up losing my entire family because of this." Mike said as he put the last of Eden's clothes in a bag.

"I can't talk for the girls. I am mostly just very hurt by this. I love Eden but you don't seem to care about that. I still love you and I won't walk away. I do expect that you will tell the girls and Eden. I will not do that for you, and you will have to deal with the fallout." Christine said.

"Understood. I love you too." Mike told her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Matthew began crying downstairs and so Mike and Christine took the bags down the stairs. While Christine nursed Matthew and watched Eden, Mike took the older girls into the office to explain. Christine heard some raised voices and when they came out, both girls had been crying. They hugged Eden and gave her kisses. Eden didn't know it was goodbye. She just thought it was hugs and kisses. Mike had stayed in the office and when Christine peaked in, was writing a letter.

"What are you doing?" Christine asked.

"I decided to take a page out of your book. I don't know that this will be given to Eden when she's older, but I am giving her a way to contact me if she needs me. Christine, I am not completely heartless where she is concerned. I want what's best for her, and I think its this. I will also make sure the adoption agency knows how to get ahold of you or I." Mike explained as he sealed the envelope and wrote Eden's name on it.

"How'd the girls do?" Christine asked.

"They're upset and angry. They think I will give them up next. I tried assuring them that it wouldn't happen, but they don't believe me." Mike said.

"Can you blame them, Mike? It kind of gives a message." Christine asked.

"I know. I'd better get moving. I have to be in southwest Missouri by two pm and traveling with a two-year-old? Will you be okay? I can call Debbie and see if she can come over." Mike offered.

"No, I'll be alright. Is that where she'll be living? Will you meet them?" Christine asked.

"No. I don't know where she'll be living. The agency tells me they are a very good family and Eden will have every need met. She'll have two parents that will be fully present. I will try and find out more for your peace of mind though." Mike said.

"Please do. I'm going to go in and give her a hug and kiss." Christine said before walking out of the office. She didn't know how to tell the little girl goodbye. She helped Eden go to the bathroom and put her jacket on her.

"Chris, I really have to get going." Mike said softly.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Eden asked. She had picked up the mommy from the girls and Christine had never had a reason to correct it. She loved Eden no differently then she loved her own children.

"I love you so much, sweetie. Never forget that. Be good for Daddy?" Christine asked. She was holding Eden and kissing her. She just didn't want Eden to see the tears that were threatening to roll down her cheeks.

"Okay, Mommy. I love you too." Eden said. Christine zipped her jacket up and then nodded at Mike. It was time.

"I can't watch you leave, Mike. Just drive safe." Christine said as she gave him a kiss. The girls had gone upstairs and Mike nodded.

"I will. Love you." Mike said as he picked Eden up.

"I love you too." Christine said.

"Daddy, I love you." Eden said as she kissed Mike's cheek. All Mike did was nod at her, before walking out the front door. Within a few minutes, Christine heard the SUV start. Mike pulled out and Christine began crying. Thankfully, Matthew was asleep, and the girls were upstairs. She had a few moments to just cry.

The day passed quickly and at seven, Mike pulled back in. He didn't stop to talk to her or the girls. He just walked straight upstairs, alone. In the back of her mind, Christine had hoped that he would get up to the point and decide to keep Eden. She was wrong. She walked upstairs and heard him sobbing in their bedroom. She was still angry, but she wanted to comfort him. Christine walked into the bedroom and sat down beside Mike on the bed, pulling him close and letting him sob into her shoulder.

"I just made the biggest mistake of my life. When she figured out that she wasn't coming home with me, she begged me to give you and the girl and Matthew kisses and told me again that she loved me. She didn't cry, she didn't fuss. She just accepted it. What have I done?" Mike said between sobs.

"Mike, we love you. Don't forget that." Christine said, not knowing how to even answer him. All she knew to do was hold him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Falling Back in Love**

Chapter 15-Two Years Later

In many ways, Mike lost a part of his heart and soul the day he gave Eden up for adoption. The girls didn't trust him anymore and when he made it home, it was for Christine and Matthew. Christine continued loving him. It wasn't always easy because she missed Eden too. He needed her and Matthew to love him. Most people would have thought that Eden appearing would have broken their family up but losing her the way they did caused far more damage.

Mike threw himself into work, rebuilding the Navy and the fleet. It wasn't the "Great White Fleet" but it was a show of power and Mike had been given a promotion that hadn't been awarded since the World War II era. It was 'Fleet Admiral,' a role that Mike served with distinction. Christine was proud of him. When he first joined, the goal was Captain. He wanted to have his own command and Christine was proud to be the Captain's wife, even when their marriage was on shaky ground.

Christine was doing laundry when the house phone rang. Mike was the only one who ever called the house phone anymore. Matthew was 'folding' wash rags, so Christine grabbed the phone.

"_Slattery residence." Christine greeted._

"_Hey, Chris; it's Tom. I don't know if you've seen the news but there was an incidence at Mayport. Before you get worried or scared, Mike is okay. He is just where he can't call you and I don't know when he'll be able to." Tom said. Christine had been a Navy wife long enough to know, Tom couldn't disclose that Mike was deployed or where he was at. _

"_I hadn't seen the news. What happened?" Christine asked. _

"_A Pearl Harbor type attack. It was bad, Chris. Real bad. And…I know you and Andrea are good friends. She…didn't make it." Tom said. _

"_Oh. I…hope she didn't die alone." Christine said. It was a fear of Andrea's. _

"_No. Mike and I were with her. She was in pain, but she seemed at peace. Honestly, Mike was holding her. You know that he loves you and I think he only did it because of your friendship." Tom explained._

"_Its okay. I'm glad he did that for her. Whenever you speak with him, tell him we love him and to come home when he can. His key still fits." Christine said. _

"_I'll pass it along as long as that isn't some weird sexual reference?" Tom said._

"_Wouldn't you like to know? Thanks, Tom." Christine teased before hanging up. _

It was weeks before Christine heard anything else, and it was a quick cursory email, asking about the kids and her, telling her he was fine and that he hoped to be home soon. Mike didn't give any details as to where he was or when exactly he'd be home, but it was at least word. She hoped to hear his voice soon though.

It was another month before Christine heard a key in the front door, at well past midnight. Red, Hannah's dog was going crazy until she heard Mike's voice shushing her. Christine met him on the staircase and gave him a big kiss. She could feel the exhaustion in his body.

"You're exhausted. Come to bed?" Christine said.

"Best offer ever but I don't really have the energy for anything. I do want to look on the kids, first though." Mike said. Despite the hard feelings, he adored his daughters and Matthew was a daddy's boy.

"Of course." Christine said. At the top of the stairs, they parted ways. Christine towards the master bedroom and Mike; towards the kid's rooms. About ten minutes later, Mike walked in and gave her a longer and deeper kiss.

"Kids are sound asleep. I love watching them when they are so peaceful. I'm going to go in and take a shower. I need proper water pressure and heat." Mike said.

"Sounds good. I could always join you?" Christine suggested.

"I would never refuse that offer." Mike said and Christine followed him into the bathroom.

**6 Months Later**

The James had sunk, hundreds of their men were dead after the battle that was so reminiscent of D-Day and Mike was out of sorts. Sasha and her team were on their way back with a critically injured Wolf and a minor child. Mike could only assume it was Tavo's son. Apparently, Conchita, Tavo's wife had the boy aim a gun at Sasha but the boy gave it up. Mike wasn't sure of what happened to Conchita, but it made sense that they would take a minor child into their custody. Mike made his way to the deck of the Michener and awaited their arrival. Sasha finally got off the helo and was walking towards him, holding a small girl's hand. Something was very familiar about the little girl, but she seemed terrified. When Sasha finally got to him, the girl was hiding behind her. All Mike could see was a blonde pigtail.

"Cooper, what's going on? I thought you were bringing in Tavo's son." Mike asked.

"Mike…Admiral, when we were doing a search of the house, we found her. Sir, its Eden…apparently the adoption was a sham. My only guess is that Tavo intended on using her against you." Sasha said. Mike's heart had almost stopped. Every second of every day since he had given Eden up, he had regretted it.

"Is…she okay?" Mike asked.

"She's had a rough go. Tavo's wife is a nutcase. I have a feeling those clothes are hiding a multitude of scars and bruises. She also ate every single granola bar we had." Sasha said. Mike nodded and sunk to his knees to where he was at Eden's level. He held his hand out to her and waited.

"Eden, I don't know if you remember me or not; but you're safe." Mike tried reassuring her. She peeked out at him but seemed scared and nervous.

"I'll be a good girl but please don't make me go back." Eden said in small voice. Mike wasn't sure she had even grown in the two years and half years they had been apart.

"I won't. How about we make our way back to Mommy and your sisters and brother?" Mike said. He was still holding his hand out and Eden was slowly coming out from behind Sasha.

"I…want Mommy." Eden said.

"And you'll have her soon." Mike told her. He knew they were making their way for the port of Galveston. As soon as they got there, Mike would be making his way back to St Louis. He had a little girl back that wanted her mommy.

"Sir, we are working on getting her some supplies. Maybe a toy or two. It's a bunch of Marines picking it out though so don't have high expectations." Sasha said.

"Thank you. I'm going to take her back to my quarters, get her cleaned up and some food in her belly." Mike said. Eden had finally given him her little hand, but she was hesitant. Who could really blame her? Mike was the one who had put her into the hands of a monster, and he would never stop regretting that.

"Pancakes?" Eden asked.

"Maybe. I'll have to talk the galley into making…" Mike started.

"I'll handle it." Sasha said.

"Thanks, Cooper." Mike said. He led Eden towards his quarters. He had to grab a couple extra crew shirts on the way anyways since all his uniforms had been on the James when she sunk. Hopefully, the Marines would be there soon with the supplies.

Mike had given his kids baths and when he was home, Matthew loved bath time with Mike because Mike let him splash and play but a shower was not convenient with a six-year-old; traumatized little girl. There were old and new bruises on her, along with small cigarette scars on her feet, between her fingers, behind her knees and even on her ribs. Mike put her in one of the crew shirts and was trying to comb her hair out when there was a knock on the door. Eden was on his lap and was shaking in fear.

"Its okay, you're safe. Enter!" Mike said. Thankfully, it was General Anita DuFine, Kara Greene and Sasha. Eden was unsure of the three women but given that they had bags of toys, clothes and a tray of food in their hands, Eden settled down but stayed on Mike's lap.

"My men went a little crazy in the children's store. I think it took their mind off…the beach. They do have good taste for a bunch of men though. Eden, they wanted to make sure you seen this." Anita said as she pulled a stuffed dog out of one of the bags.

"Red!" Eden said as she held her arms out. Anita gave her the stuffed animal and Eden hugged it to her tiny body.

"Sir, do you need me to do something with that her hair?" Kara asked.

"Would you? I am terrible with this stuff." Mike asked.

"Absolutely. Eden, how do you like your hair when you sleep?" Kara asked.

"Not in ponytails." Eden said. She was eyeing the food on the tray.

"Easy enough." Kara said as she took the comb and combed Eden's hair out quickly. It was full of split ends.

"She needs her Mommy's TLC." Mike remarked.

"I want Mommy." Eden said.

"We are hurrying. We will be in Galveston by late tomorrow. I can see about getting you a flight, Sir?" Kara asked.

"Yes, please do. I need to get this little girl home." Mike said. Two and a half years before, he had made the worst mistake of his life. He was presented with Eden again and he was going to make sure she never had another scared moment in her life. Finally, the three-woman left, and Eden dug into her food happily. Mike looked at the phone on the desk and thought about calling Christine. "Hey, Eden; do you want to call Mommy, or do you want to surprise her?" Mike asked. Eden looked up at him and nodded.

"I want to surprise her. Can we get her pretty flowers?" Eden asked.

"You bet we can." Mike told her.

"Good!" Eden said happily.

"Eden, you are safe now and you will never have to worry about anything. I made a huge mistake and I regret it deeply now. I should have never let you go. You belonged with us and I am sorry for what I've put you through." Mike told the little girl. She seemed to remember a lot and seemed to be very intelligent. Mike had been a detective long enough to know that the stories would come later. He wasn't going to push until she was home and felt safer with Christine. Right now, she was with the parent who had abandoned her.

"Its okay. Did you give Mommy, Matthew and the girls kisses?" Eden asked. Mike would have to lie to her because since he had given her up, he had only given the girls kisses when they were sound asleep. He was not allowed to hug or kiss them when they were awake. Their rules. He had hurt them deeply.

"I sure did." Mike said. Maybe bringing Eden home would earn him a hug or even a bit of forgiveness.

"Good, I'm getting sleepy now." Eden admitted. She had eaten every bite of her dinner.

"I bet General DuFine got you some jammies. Do you want to see and change out of that shirt?" Mike asked. He had gotten a smaller shirt for Eden, but it went to her knees.

"Yeah." Eden said. Mike searched through the bags and found a pair of footie pajamas and some panties. "Do you need help?" Mike asked.

"No, I can do it. I have to go potty too and I need to brush my teeth." Eden told him. Mike handed her a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"If you need help, call me? I'm gonna call Mommy and tell her I'm okay. She'll have heard about the ship sinking. I don't want her to be scared." Mike explained.

"But I'll still be a surprise?" Eden asked.

"Yes." Mike answered.

"Okay." Eden said before shuffling into the bathroom. Mike was going to have a rough time keeping it a secret but would happily. Eden seemed to feel strongly about it. Christine answered on the third ring and her voice was strained.

"_Chris, its me. I'm okay." Mike said simply. _

"_Oh, Thank God. I was so worried." Christine said._

"_Not a scratch on me. How are you and the kids?" Mike asked. _

"_Good. Matt has a summer cold but he's okay. Hannah is catching it, but they'll be alright. Any idea when you'll be home?" Christine asked. _

"_Maybe tomorrow or the next day. Soon." Mike answered. _

"_But you'll go back out to rebuild the fleet?" Christine questioned. _

"_I don't know. I'm kind of entertaining the idea of retirement. What do you think?" Mike asked._

"_I'd love it." Christine said. _

"_Good, we'll talk about it when I get home." Mike said. _

"_I'll be counting down the seconds. I love you, Mike." Christine said._

"_I love you, too. Can you give the kids a kiss for me? Even the girls." Mike asked._

"_I always do. See you later." Christine answered and then hung up. _

"Daddy, I'm ready for bed. Where am I sleeping? On the floor?" Eden asked.

"Absolutely not. Right here." Mike answered as he pulled the blankets back on the bed and helped Eden into it.

"I haven't slept in a bed since I lived at your house." Eden disclosed and Mike's heart broke.

"Well, you'll always have a bed." Mike said.

"I hope you don't sleep on the floor. I would be okay if you wanted to sleep here." Eden offered.

"Okay. I'll be in in a moment." Mike told her. He bent down and kissed her forehead and tucked the stuffed dog closer.

"Okay." Eden answered. Her eyelids were already getting heavy. Mike watched her fall asleep before getting up and getting ready for bed himself. He was ready to be home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Falling Back in Love**

Chapter 16

Mike was thankful for the Marines that had gotten Eden plenty of toys and things to keep her occupied on the long flight home. She also had clothes. Christine would have to do some shopping for her, but she would have what she needed for a while.

Mike had also realized that the child that he just couldn't bond with, couldn't love but had regretted giving up was an extremely sweet and forgiving little girl. Eden was fine as long as she knew that she was going home and that she would be seeing her mommy. Mike collected the carry-on that carried all of Eden's items and made their way out of the plane, through the airport and to a taxi. Eden was watching the passing landscape with some interest.

"We'll be home real soon. How do you want to do this?" Mike asked the little girl.

"I don't know. I just want my mommy to hug me." Eden said.

"Oh, she'll hug and kiss you. I promise." Mike said. All he could hope for was that appearing with Eden would give him a second chance with his older girls. He couldn't fix the years without Eden but maybe they would learn Eden's forgiveness.

"Matthew isn't a baby anymore, though is he?" Eden asked.

"No. He's two and a half now. He will be a really good playmate for you." Mike answered.

"So, I'm staying? Forever and ever?" Eden asked. Mike leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, Eden; forever and ever." Mike said. They were driving down Mike's block and the house was in sight. Christine's SUV was in the driveway and the always present American Flag flying from the porch. Mike paid for the taxi, grabbed the carry on and walked up the walkway with Eden's hand in his own.

"What if Mommy doesn't want me back?" Eden asked as they stepped up on the porch.

"Sweetheart, Mommy has wanted you back from the moment I took you away. You have nothing to worry about. I have an idea, but can you be quiet?" Mike asked and Eden nodded. Mike unlocked the door, put her carry-on just inside the door and picked Eden up. He walked through the entryway and towards the kitchen where he knew Christine would be. Hannah was sitting in the family room, but Eden indicated for her to be quiet. She nodded and smiled. "Hey, babe; I'm home. I didn't stop at the florist to buy you flowers, but I think you'll like this better anyways." Mike said as he walked around the kitchen island and appeared at Christine's elbow. She looked at him in complete shock with tears in her eyes.

"I wanted to buy you flowers, Mommy but we wanted to be home more." Eden said as she jumped into Christine's arms. Christine was sobbing into Eden's shoulder and rocking her back and forth.

"Oh, how? Where?" Christine finally choked out.

"Long story and I'll explain it later. She's back for good." Mike said. Christine grabbed his arm and gave him a big kiss.

"Forever and ever." Eden told Christine. Hannah had disappeared and Mike was enjoying his quiet moment with his wife and youngest daughter.

"Its selfish but I am really hoping that Kaitlyn and Hannah might…forgive me a bit? I've missed them so much." Mike commented. Christine was still cuddling Eden close and had sat down at the kitchen island.

"I'll speak with them, Mike." Christine said. Right now, her total concentration was on the little girl in her arms. Mike was attending to supper.

"I know it seems selfish. I just…I don't know." Mike admitted.

"Mike, when all this started, you and I have to fall back in love with each other and I think we accomplished that. Now, you have to fall in love with this little girl and the older girls have to learn to love you again. I think they always have and I know you have never stopped loving them, but this is a new thing." Christine said as she kissed Eden's cheek.

"Not very new. I have loved them from the moment you told me you were pregnant with them. I loved them a bit more when I laid eyes on them the first time and still love them." Mike remarked. His relationship with his daughters was an area of contention. He had tried, he had called them, texted them, sent them little gifts and letters when he was away; but his daughters had rebuffed him at every turn. He would do anything to get those relationships back.

"Mike, as much as you and I had to forgive one another for everything; you have to forgive the girls and understand their reaction was understandable. They feared you would cut your ties to them as easily as you did with Eden." Christine said. Eden was getting sleepy in Christine's arms.

"I know." Mike said simply. He heard the kids coming down the stairs, accompanied by his youngest. As soon as Matthew saw him, he ran for him. Mike caught him and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy, you're here!" Matthew said and then gave him a slobbery kiss. He was definitely congested.

"Yep. I've missed you, little man." Mike told him as he kissed Matthew's forehead.

"Me too. Who dat?" Matthew asked, pointing at Eden, who was still sitting on Christine's lap but was talking to Kaitlyn and Hannah.

"Your big sister, Eden. We've told her about you." Mike told him.

"Oh." Matthew said. Mike put him down and he ran off so Mike could finish Christine's dinner. The older girls gave him weary looks but as he passed, he squeezed Hannah's shoulder and put a hand on Kaitlyn's back. They didn't shrug him away.

Supper that night was lively and while Mike cleaned things up, Christine bathed Eden and got her ready for bed. Mike had warned her of the bruises and scars. Mike knew under her care, Eden would thrive. They didn't have a bed for her, but for the first night, Eden would be sleeping with them. Typically, Mike would want a private night with Christine the first night home, but he didn't mind Eden being with them. The little girl needed closeness.

There was a slow thaw happening with the girls. Mike knew not to push but he couldn't wait to have a normal conversation with them, to hug them and to just be allowed back into their lives. Christine was right. They had to learn to love him again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Falling Back in Love **

Chapter 17

That next morning, before school; the older girls both gave Christine a hug and kiss before they left. Mike was not expecting anything but was shocked when Hannah threw her arms around him. He exchanged a look with Christine but kissed Hannah on the top of the head. He knew better than to push too hard, but it felt so good to have Hannah back in his arms.

"Go on to school, sweet pea. Have a good day. I love you." Mike told her before kissing her on the forehead.

"You too, Daddy." Hannah said before running off. Once the front door closed, Christine spoke up.

"It's a step, Mike. Just be patient. It won't happen overnight." Christine said as she cut up Eden and Matthew's pancakes.

"I know. It felt so good to just hold her. It's the first time in two years that I've been able to." Mike said as he put Matthew into his booster seat.

"Mike, they've missed you too, more than they would care to admit. Now, Eden; we are going to get stuff for your bedroom and some more clothes. Do you want anything special?" Christine asked the little girl.

"Can I have a dollhouse?" Eden asked.

"How about we find one of those kits and I make you one?" Mike asked. He had done that when Kaitlyn and Hannah were little, and he wanted to have the same experience with Eden. He desperately wanted to bond with Eden and develop a good relationship with her.

"Yeah!" Eden said as she ate her pancake.

"Eden, when the girls were little, Daddy made a dollhouse with them, and all the little furniture. It was really pretty." Christine explained.

"I loved it." Mike responded as he put his arm around Eden. She just smiled up at him.

The kids ate while Mike and Christine cleaned the kitchen up and got a list together of what Eden needed. They were moving Kaitlyn to a large room above the garage. Mike would need to paint it and do some cleaning. Thankfully, Kaitlyn was happy to make the move, mostly because she got a much larger bedroom.

Eden handled the stores that Mike and Christine took her to better than Mike figured she would. Christine also got Eden's hair cut and the next day would take her for dental, eye and a doctor's appointment. Mike was a little worried about that because it would mean that he would have to admit why Eden ended up in the predicament that she was in. He had handed his own child over to a monster simply because he didn't want to answer the hard questions when she got older. Thank God she was so forgiving but he would never forgive himself.

When Mike and Christine got the kids home, Christine fed them a late lunch and instead of putting the bedrooms together, Mike laid down with both Eden and Matthew on the couch. Both kids fell asleep quickly and Christine knelt next to him.

"So precious." Christine remarked as she stroked the side of Mike's face.

"Them or me?" Mike teased.

"More specifically, them but you aren't so bad." Christine answered.

"Good to know." Mike remarked.

"You are doing really good with her. I did speak with a caseworker and explained the situation. There are concerns but as long as Eden is happy, they're fine. There are so many orphaned kids." Christine said.

"Yes, there are, and I should not have contributed to that problem by giving up a child who had a home and family who loved her, all because I wasn't man enough to." Mike answered.

"Mike, you have got to forgive yourself. Eden just needs to know she will always have a home and love here. She has forgiven you. Granted, it might take a while for her to get through everything and we might not have a bed to ourselves for a while, but she doesn't need to be reminded of it all the time." Christine stated.

"Easier said then done." Mike said. He kissed the top of Eden's head and rubbed her shoulder.

"Just make up for the missed moments. You cannot say you don't love her either. I was the one that held you when you cried when you came back that day. You knew you made a huge mistake and you have spent the past two years regretting it. Now you have her back. Count your blessings. I think in time, the girls will be alright, and you will redevelop your relationships with them. Just please know, you are so loved. I love you and these kids love you. You are our biggest hero." Christine said before giving Mike a kiss.

"I love you all too." Mike said. They heard the front door open and close and the girls came in from school. Hannah gave Mike a broad smile, but Kaitlyn went upstairs without even saying hello. Mike gestured at Hannah to come in and smiled when she did. "How was school?" Mike asked.

"Good. I'm glad its Friday." Hannah said. Christine stood up and gave Hannah a kiss on the cheek before whispering something in her ear. Hannah nodded in response and then bent down and gave Mike a kiss on the cheek. "Daddy, I know I have been really horrible to you and I am sorry. I just hope that you can forgive us. I really love you and I always did." Hannah said. If it wasn't for both Eden and Matthew being asleep on Mike's chest, he would have pulled Hannah down with them.

"I always loved you too, sweetheart and its me that needs the forgiveness, not you. You did nothing wrong." Mike told her. Christine gave him a wink from behind Hannah. Hannah knelt and threw her arms around Mike's neck and Mike threw an arm around her.

"Too bad the couch isn't bigger." Christine said with a laugh.

"I know." Mike said. It felt so good to just hold Hannah. He could only hope he got a second chance with Kaitlyn. Christine had given him a second and third chance, Eden had forgiven him, and now Hannah was forgiving him. He just needed Kaitlyn.

"It'll get better, just be patient." Christine said before kissing his forehead.

"I'll help Mom with supper." Hannah said before giving Mike another kiss on the cheek. Eden and Matthew were both rousing around, and Mike gently lifted them and laid them back down on the couch.

"I'm going to go up and talk to Kaitlyn. Do you need me to do anything?" Mike asked.

"Nope, all good here." Christine said. She was breading chicken while Hannah peeled potatoes. Mike leaned down and gave Christine a long kiss and then walked upstairs. He found Kaitlyn sitting on her bed, going through things so Eden could move in soon.

"Mom and I ordered the bed, dresser, mirror, desk and chair you asked for and Mom has paint chips for you to pick paint colors and such out for that room. You still good with moving into the room above the garage?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, its fine. Eden needs a room and besides, its only temporary. I will move into the dorm next semester." Kaitlyn pointed out. Instead of just letting things lie like he had done for the past two years, he decided to just address it. He needed his oldest daughter back.

"Mom and I both want you to have a room here. You need a home to come home to." Mike said.

"Dad, this stopped being home a long time ago and this stopped being a family about the same time." Kaitlyn said.

"How do you mean?" Mike asked. He knew he was provoking Kaitlyn.

"Two years ago, you took Eden away. You broke Mom's heart when you did that. It never occurred to you to ask us what we thought. It was selfish and mean. Because of what you did, Eden went through hell. I helped Mom give her a bath last night. Those scars aren't going away. Maybe Mom can forgive you for breaking her heart, maybe Eden can forgive you for handing her over to a monster because she was a reminder of a mistake, maybe Hannah can forgive you for making her think you'll just stop loving her. I don't have to forgive you. The only reason I am still here is because unlike you, I don't want to break Mom's heart. If it wasn't for that, you would never hear from me again." Kaitlyn explained.

"I don't disagree with you. I will say this, no matter what; whether you ever speak to me again or not, I will still love you. I will still provide for you and I will still make sure you have a home to come home to. I know I made a serious mistake with Eden and I will spend the rest of my life regretting it and trying to make up for it." Mike said simply. He knew he had lost all hope with Kaitlyn, but he still had to make it clear to her.

"Fine." Kaitlyn answered. Mike started for the door but backtracked and kissed Kaitlyn on the top of the head, which she thankfully allowed.

"Mom will call you down for supper. Please at least give the allusion that you and I are getting along for Mom and the kids." Mike told her before giving her another kiss. As he walked out, all he could hope for was that there would be a crack in Kaitlyn's façade, but he couldn't make any bets. She was his daughter after all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Falling Back in Love **

Chapter 18-5 years later

Mike watched Christine pull back in. She had been to lunch with Kaitlyn, something Mike had not been invited to. He never made a big deal out of it because he didn't want to cause issues with Kaitlyn. He wanted Christine to have a good relationship with Kaitlyn, but it hurt. He had developed a really good relationship with Eden. Things had healed nicely with the little girl and it did help a little, but Mike hated the distance with his oldest daughter. Missed graduations, not speaking when she did come home, and now a serious boyfriend that Mike couldn't meet. Christine walked in and gave him a kiss.

"How was lunch?" Mike asked. Christine kept him updated on their oldest daughter.

"Good. She and Jack are engaged." Christine said. Mike blinked in pain. It would be one more thing he would miss.

"Oh. Will you have a plus one on your invitation?" Mike asked, half-jokingly.

"Mike, Jack is really working on her. It killed him not to get your blessing. He's a really good guy and he doesn't care for the distance between you and Kaitlyn." Christine said. She had her arms around him but had pulled back to talk to him.

"From the moment we found out she was a girl, I have dreamed about harassing her boyfriend, walking her down the aisle, and dancing at her wedding. But, because of what I did; that won't ever happen, and I refuse to rock the boat. I don't want her to cut you off. You and Hannah are my only real connection to her anymore." Mike said. Kaitlyn barely talked to Eden and Matthew.

"I know, Mike. I hate this for you. Its been seven years since you gave Eden up and five since you brought her back. She needs to let it go. The person who was hurt most was Eden and she has forgiven you. Kaitlyn needs to forgive you." Christine insisted.

"It is what it is. I refuse to make it worse because she could completely walk away. I won't do that to you." Mike said.

"I appreciate that, but it doesn't change how I feel. You walk on eggshells any time you're around Kaitlyn and its slowly destroying you and her both. I just hope something changes." Christine said before giving him another long kiss.

"Yeah, me too, but Kaitlyn is dug in and she is stubborn. So, Hannah is coming home for dinner." Mike said.

"She doesn't want to buy groceries." Christine commented.

"Not like you mind, though." Mike said. Christine gave him a smile as she sorted the mail.

"Not at all. Its also the week before payday. You know rookie pay." Christine said. Hannah was a brand-new police officer, something Mike and Christine were not thrilled with, but they supported and loved their daughter.

"I've told her she could move back in. That studio apartment is not cheap." Mike said.

"No, but she's determined. She's twenty-one, Mike. Its time. They've grown up on us." Christine said.

"At least Eden and Matthew are still home. That helps." Mike agreed. He had been folding laundry; which included training bras for his youngest daughter.

"It does. Mike, Jack wants to come for supper. Without Kaitlyn. I invited him for Sunday dinner." Christine said.

"Why not with Kaitlyn? Does he want me there?" Mike asked.

"He told me while Kaitlyn was in the bathroom and he did specify that he wanted to have you there. I don't know why. I think he is a peacemaker and he doesn't feel right about starting a marriage with this between the other important man in Kaitlyn's life. He wants it settled." Christine said.

"She has to let it settle. Kaitlyn was cursed with my stubbornness." Mike said.

"That she was. Alright, I'm going to change out of these clothes. Where are Eden and Matthew, by the way?" Christine asked.

"Matthew is on a playdate with Jed and Eden is staying the night at the Greene's with Alisha." Mike explained, speaking of Eden's best friend named after Alisha Granderson.

"How late is Matthew going to be home?" Christine asked.

"They are feeding him supper and bringing him home after a six o'clock movie." Mike explained.

"So, kid-free evening?" Christine asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, do you want to go out for dinner?" Mike asked.

"No. Maybe order in. I have something else in mind." Christine said as she pulled Mike close and gave him another very passionate kiss. He immediately clued in.

"Upstairs?" Mike asked between kisses.

"We don't have to go upstairs but it is probably advisable." Christine said before walking towards the staircase and up the steps. Mike locked the front door and followed her up.

**Sunday Afternoon**

Christine had outdone herself. They traditionally had a large Sunday dinner, and it was one of the few times that Mike, and Kaitlyn would be in a room together. This would be different though, because Jack would be there. And Kaitlyn was also going to be there. Hannah had come through to help her mom. His kids would all be under the same roof for a few hours, a rare occurrence. Finally, Kaitlyn pulled in and Mike watched her, and younger man get out of the car. Jack had a serious demeanor, just watching him.

Mike busied himself, carrying dishes of food to the dining room table. When Kaitlyn and Jack walked in, he offered them a smile but was ignored by Kaitlyn. Thankfully, Hannah was next to him and made the introduction.

"Jack, this is our dad, Mike Slattery. Dad, this is Jack Smith, Kaitlyn's fiancée." Hannah said. Jack shook Mike's hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, sir." Jack said.

"Its nice to meet you too. Dinner will be ready in just a moment. I will see if Christine needs anything." Mike said before walking to the adjoining kitchen. Hannah and Jack had followed him in. Kaitlyn was talking to her mother about something and groaned when she saw Mike. "Chrissy, what do you need me to do? The food is set out and Hannah's set the table." Mike asked.

"Could you get Matthew and Eden inside? Make sure they wash up." Christine asked. Mike nodded and stepped out to the backyard to get his two youngest kids rounded up. Thankfully, they came inside, and Mike helped them wash their hands in the powder room. As if sensing his mood, Eden gave him a hug.

"Daddy, we all love you so much. It'll get better." Eden said. Mike bent down and kissed the little girl's forehead.

"I love you guys much more. Better go get sit down." Mike said. Eden and Matthew followed Mike into the dining room and sat down in their designated seats. Mike sat at one end of the table and Christine at the other end. Kaitlyn sat as far away from him as she could get. Christine said grace and the food was passed around.

"Mike, Jack teaches at the same school that Kaitlyn does. You coach football; right, Jack?" Christine asked, obviously wanting to make conversation.

"Yes. Junior Varsity. I also coach track and basketball. I teach history too." Jack explained.

"How long have you taught?" Mike asked.

"This is my second year. I enjoy it. I was in the Marines before." Jack said quietly. Mike got the drift that Jack didn't want to talk about his time in the Marines, something he understood since retiring.

"Thank you for your service." Mike said simply. He wasn't going to ask Jack any questions. He did think it odd that Kaitlyn would involve herself with someone who had served, when that was one of her bigger complaints with Mike.

"Thank you, sir." Jack said.

"Dad, I made a collar this week. I was on foot post and noticed a guy watching me. Was really nervous. Once my back up got there, I ran him. Turns out he had warrants out of like ten counties. Several felonies." Hannah said, trying to make things less awkward.

"That's great, honey. You'll make detective in no time." Mike said.

"I'm just glad you waited until back-up arrived." Christine teased. Hannah was their dare devil and her fearlessness kept Christine awake at times.

"My sergeant insisted. Good thing too. He did try and resist when we cuffed him." Hannah said.

"They generally always do." Mike said. He could tell Kaitlyn was becoming exasperated.

"What's a warrant?" Matthew asked.

"Its…I'll explain it later, son. It gave Hannah a reason to arrest that man, though." Mike answered.

"Oh, Daddy, can you cut my chicken up?" Matthew asked since he was closest to Mike. At just seven, he used being the baby of the family to the extreme and Mike and Christine indulged him. Mike pulled his plate over and cut the chicken up for him. He had noticed Kaitlyn's annoyed look but kept focused on Matthew.

"There you go." Mike told him.

"Mom, I have an appointment Saturday to look at wedding dresses. Hannah, are you available?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeah." Hannah said.

"I wanna go!" Eden said. Mike hoped Kaitlyn would include her.

"It won't be a problem. Mike, do you have any plans? For Matthew." Christine asked.

"No plans. Matthew, how about a boy's day Saturday?" Mike asked.

"Yeah!" Matthew said excitedly.

"Sounds like a plan." Mike said.

"Have you set a date? So, I can ask for work." Hannah asked.

"We're thinking October. Maybe October 15th." Kaitlyn said.

"I wouldn't mind getting married during the summertime. Works better for work." Jack said. It made sense to Mike but he didn't have an opinion in the matter. He was smart enough to stay shut up. If he behaved himself, he might be able to be Christine's plus one. He would much rather give his little girl away but that was a pipe dream.

"Its all undecided at this point." Kaitlyn said.

"Sweetie, you really need to have an idea of when you want to have the wedding before you get the gown, especially if you want an outdoor wedding. It makes a big difference. When your dad and I got married, I wore a sleeveless dress and we got married in December, in Chicago; nonetheless. You don't have to narrow down a date but at least have a season in mind." Christine advised. Mike had to smile to himself. He remembered Christine having to put his suit jacket on because of being so cold on their wedding day.

"I didn't think about that." Kaitlyn said. Mike was thankful that she didn't have a snarky reply.

"It made pictures interesting." Mike spoke up.

"How so?" Jack asked.

"I couldn't exactly take pictures wearing Mike's suit coat. Thankfully, it was an indoor ceremony and reception, but it was still bone-chilling cold. We rushed through the pictures, which is why we don't have too many now." Christine admitted.

"It is kind of a sweet memory though." Kaitlyn said. Mike was slightly shocked. She had even smiled at him a bit when he said it.

"So, are you going to have a huge wedding party?" Christine asked.

"No. Honestly, just maid of honor and best man." Kaitlyn said.

"That helps us plan a budget." Christine said with a smile at Mike.

"Nothing fancy either. My mom is a florist and she is begging to do the flowers and my sister has a bakery and is a caterer, so obviously I was hoping we could go with that." Jack said.

"That works as long as they are okay doing those things. They might prefer to enjoy the wedding and reception." Christine said.

"They really want to." Kaitlyn said.

"Jack, we do need to meet your mom and sisters before the wedding. Remind me, what does your other sister do?" Christine asked and Kaitlyn let out a laugh.

"Mom, she is a dress designer. Our plan is, we go next week and figure out what I like, take pictures and then see if Gwen can make it. Same goes for Hannah's gown." Kaitlyn said.

"And before you ask; she wants to." Jack said.

"Well, that certainly works. You'll have the fun of picking out a dress, but you'll be able to get what you really want. There were parts of mine that I was less than thrilled with." Christine said.

"I've seen pictures of your dress. You looked absolutely beautiful." Kaitlyn said.

"The straps. She had trouble with the straps. Hadn't you lost some weight just before too? It changed the fit." Mike said.

"Yeah, I had a bad case of the stomach flu a week before and I couldn't get the dress shop to alter it again." Christine explained.

"That wouldn't be a problem with Gwen being around." Jack said.

"Yeah, but I don't particularly want a case of the stomach flu just before." Kaitlyn remarked and everyone laughed.

"I have to wear a dress?" Hannah said.

"Yes, but you will be glad to know that I think it will be blue. Kind of a smoky blue that I like." Kaitlyn said.

"Good, not ugly pink." Hannah said.

"I like pink. I'd wear pink." Eden said.

"You can wear a pink dress, E." Kaitlyn said, using Eden's nickname.

"Do I have to wear a suit?" Matthew said.

"We haven't decided what Jack is wearing so whatever you wear will be dependent on that." Kaitlyn said.

"I don't like suits either, buddy. We will work together to not have to wear them." Jack told Matthew.

"Mommy made me wear a suit for church on Easter. I didn't like it. I felt like I was choking, and Daddy didn't like his either. Is Daddy gonna have to wear a suit to your wedding, Katie?" Matthew asked. Everyone got quiet. Matthew had been saved from the animosity that Kaitlyn had towards Mike, so he had asked the question innocently. Christine was biting her lip, not knowing what to say. Everything depended on Kaitlyn.

"That hasn't been decided yet, Matt." Kaitlyn said. The answer was non-committal, but Mike felt a ray of hope. Maybe he would be allowed at the wedding.

"So, we will make a day of Saturday. Mike, any idea what you and Matthew will do?" Christine asked.

"I have tickets to a Cardinals game, incidentally; I actually have three. Jack, would you want to go with?" Mike asked and then realized that Kaitlyn might have a remark for that.

"I would love to." Jack said. Mike could only pray that Kaitlyn wouldn't throw a fit. Maybe Jack was softening her stance on Mike. They finished dinner and Mike stepped into the living room, trying to keep Matthew and Eden occupied while Christine and the girls cleaned the kitchen. Mike was surprised when Jack joined them.

"Figured you would stay in the kitchen with the ladies." Mike remarked as he lit his cigar.

"No, I actually wanted to speak to you. I apologize for not coming to you before I asked Kaitlyn to marry me. I wanted to, but she wouldn't give me your information." Jack said.

"Has she told you why things are so complicated between her and I?" Mike asked.

"Yes…or her version of it. I don't agree with it. Its been seven years. It isn't healthy to hold onto that kind of anger for so long." Jack said.

"I agree but I am not angry at Katie. Quite the opposite. I really miss her." Mike admitted.

"I can see that, and your wife said as much." Jack said.

"So, you know we are a crazy, dysfunctional family. Jack don't mistake my hesitancy for not loving Katie. I will never stop loving her, but I am afraid if I fight her too much, she'll cut ties with Christine and the kids. I can't do that to them. I pray every day that something will change with her. Until it does, I will be here waiting." Mike said.

"Just don't give up hope. I am working on her, slowly. She's stubborn." Jack remarked.

"No doubt there. Why are you doing this? Most men would love not having to deal with a father-in-law." Mike asked.

"My dad died during the Red Flu and I never got a chance to make amends with him. He was not the greatest person, but he was still my dad. I don't want Katie to have the same regrets I have." Jack said.

"Well, that makes sense. Just be prepared for a fight. Katie has both her mother's and my stubbornness.

**I know this was a jump forward. I will do possibly 2 more chapters for this story. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Falling Back in Love**

Chapter 19

The game with Jack and Matthew had been fun and Mike enjoyed it greatly. He liked and respected Jack. And he would like him even more if he was successful in repairing the very frayed relationship with his oldest daughter. Mike could tell that Jack genuinely loved Kaitlyn and that was all he could ask for.

The dress shopping had been a success and Jack's sister was custom making a dress for Kaitlyn. Christine tried to show Mike a picture of the gown, but Mike refused. He much preferred seeing the completed dress on Kaitlyn on her wedding day. He wanted to be surprised.

On Monday, Christine was upstairs putting laundry away while Mike watched TV. He was retired and she had never returned to work, and since Matthew had started school; their days were boring. While Mike was flipping channels, he flipped past a news channel, barely noticing what was being reported. It wasn't until he heard Christine's cellphone ring from upstairs that he realized he had an odd feeling; and then Christine flew down the stairs.

"Mike, there's been a school shooting at the school that Kaitlyn and Jack work at." Christine said as she grabbed her shoes, purse and keys.

"Oh, God…" Mike started.

"Hannah hasn't been able to find her. Jack is okay. She's checking the hospitals and…" Christine tried explaining.

"Morgues." Mike finished. His heart was breaking into a million pieces. Would he ever get to see his oldest daughter again? Hug her? Kiss her? Make things right?

"Right. Eden and Matthew are due home so…" Christine hinted.

"I need to stay home." Mike finished. Christine finished putting her shoes on and then walked over to kiss him.

"Yes. Mike, I'm sorry." Christine said.

"You'll call me the second you find something out? Hug her? Kiss her for me?" Mike begged.

"I will." Christine said before giving him another kiss. "And I will be bringing her home with me. She needs us." Christine said before leaving.

Mike went upstairs and found the box where Christine kept the kid's baby books, pulling Kaitlyn's out. He had been shot in the line of duty a month before her birth, which meant that as she grew, he healed. There were pictures of her sleeping on his bandage covered chest, of him cuddling her. It was precious memories.

Matthew and Eden came home from school and Mike prepared dinner for them. He didn't feel like eating but his nine and seven-year-old needed to. He also hadn't told them what was happening. He didn't know how to. Finally, as he was putting Matthew to bed; his cellphone rang.

_"We're headed home. Kaitlyn went through hell. Can you make sure that her bedroom is aired out?" Christine asked._

_ "Of course. Does Jack know she's okay?" Mike asked._

_ "Yeah, he's with us. He's staying the night. You might also draw her a hot bath. Use our bathtub. It's a bit more relaxing." Christine ordered. He had to wonder what Kaitlyn had been through that had Christine so worried, but he knew one thing about Christine; her instincts as a mother were top of the line. _

_ "Alright." Mike said. _

_ "And Hannah is coming home too. We'll be there in a bit." Christine said. _

_ "Perfect." Mike answered. _

_ "I'll explain everything once we're home and she's settled." Christine said before hanging up. _

Thankfully, Matthew had fallen asleep and Eden didn't need tucked in anymore. A simple kiss on the forehead and a "I love you" was enough. Mike opened Kaitlyn's old bedroom, got the bed ready to be slept in. The room had its own thermostat and he cranked it up to seventy-four to suit his cold-natured daughter. Normally he would complain about the bill but that night he didn't care. He fixed the large garden tub in his master bathroom, using the lavender bath salts that Christine loved, and lit the candles Christine kept on the bathtub edge. Finally, he heard Christine and then Hannah pull in.

Mike stood at the top of the stairs and watched Christine and Jack help Kaitlyn in. She had bruises on her cheek and her arm was in a sling, but what caught Mike's attention was the utterly shattered look in her eyes. Christine led her upstairs and into their bedroom; closing the door behind them. Jack had disappeared but Hannah met him at the top of the steps.

"She got her students into the closet, then distracted the shooter while they ran away. He shot himself in front of her. It was one of her former students. She had tried to help him, but his parents wouldn't accept the help. She knew he was volatile but…" Hannah explained.

"How'd she get hurt?" Mike asked.

"She tried to get the gun away from him. Tried to talk him down." Hannah explained.

"Was anyone else hurt?" Mike asked.

"One girl has a pretty severe laceration to her head, but otherwise, no. Kaitlyn prevented a tragedy at great personal cost." Hannah said.

"She won't see it that way. She will see it that she failed because the shooter killed himself." Mike said.

"I think so." Hannah agreed.

"And Jack?" Mike asked.

"He was on the other side of the school and felt powerless." Hannah explained.

"While your mom is tending to Katie; I'll check on him. Thanks, honey." Mike said as he gave Hannah a kiss on the forehead. He headed downstairs, grabbed two glasses of whiskey and found Jack in the office. "You okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. It happened on the other side of the school. You know, as a Marine, I was taught to go towards trouble, but I couldn't today. I had students to take care of. That drove me crazy." Jack said.

"I bet it did, but you were where you were for a reason. The situation might have greatly escalated had you been closer. And I realize, Katie was hurt, and you probably feel guilty about that; but there will be times you can't protect her. I certainly have had those times with Christine. Every time I see the scars on her neck, I'm reminded of that." Mike told him. He had handed the glass of whiskey to Jack, but the younger man hadn't drunk any.

"Katie told me about that. She is really tearing herself up about the kid." Jack said.

"Do you know much about him?" Mike asked.

"Nah, not too much. He was only in one of my history classes for about two days. I was hardly around him enough to assume, but if he had been tested; he might have been diagnosed with schizophrenia. He was bullied. From his grade school years on, his parents wouldn't get him help. Dyslexic too. Katie does a lot of the classes for special needs kids and she tried to get him tested and to get him help, but the parents just wouldn't go it. It was like he sought her out today though." Jack explained.

"He had to go through the school to get to her classroom, didn't he? I find it odd that in that time, he didn't harm any students or faculty." Mike remarked.

"I don't think he really intended on hurting anyone. The girl that was injured, was only hurt because she was essentially trampled, and Katie was hurt because she had tried to wrestle the gun away." Jack explained.

"Well, we will find his reasons out in the days to come. What happened to Katie's arm?" Mike asked.

"Dislocated shoulder. Your wife thought a bath might help her." Jack told him. He had finally drunk the whiskey. Mike thought about refilling the glass but they all needed a clear head.

"Yeah, those hurt." Mike said. He needed to get Jack sorted somehow. He knew that Katie and Jack were practically living together and normally he would object to them sleeping in the same bed before they were married at his house, but he just didn't care. Katie needed Jack. "I'll slip in and find you some pajama bottoms and a shirt. Christine said you were staying the night. I did turn the heat up in Katie's room. She is really cold natured, and I put it on to suit her." Mike explained as he made for the stairs.

"Thank you, sir." Jack said, following him up. Hannah was just coming out of the master bedroom and Mike caught her.

"Can I slip in there and get something for Jack?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Mom has her in the bedroom now. You can go in." Hannah told him. Mike and Jack both walked into the bedroom and Mike's heart broke again when he saw Katie sitting on their bed with Christine brushing her hair out. Katie had her knees up to her chest and looked completely forlorn. She stopped talking as soon as Mike walked in and normally Mike would have excused himself, but he had almost lost her that day. He was not going to beat around the bush.

"I'm going to get Jack a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt so you guys can get to sleep." Mike said as he stepped into the master closet. He heard Christine, Jack and Kaitlyn talking quietly but made a point not to listen in. He finally walked back in and handed Jack the items.

"I'll make your favorite breakfast in the morning, sweetie; remember what I said." Christine said as she kissed Katie on the top of the head.

"For whatever its worth, Katie; I know you've been through hell, but I am really glad that you are okay. I would have been destroyed if something had happened to you today." Mike said simply. Katie had stood up but looked back at Christine, uncertainly. Christine gave her a nod.

"Its okay, sweetie. Just do it." Christine said. Mike was confused by what was happening and was completely shocked when Katie launched herself at him. It was the first time she had hugged him in seven years and Mike could feel his shirt growing damp from tears. He was careful of her shoulder but held her tightly.

"Its alright, sweetie; just let it out." Mike whispered into her ear. He looked over Katie's shoulder and saw the tears on Christine's cheeks but decided to just focus on Katie. Jack had even left the room.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy. I kept thinking…I'm so sorry." Katie choked out. Mike pulled back so he could see her face and began wiping the tears away.

"Ssh. Its okay, sweetheart. How about you go in and get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning. Just know, we are fine. I love you, sweetie." Mike said.

"Okay. I love you too, Daddy." Katie said and Mike gave her another kiss on the forehead. Christine had stood up and pulled Katie into a hug.

"Dad is right, you need to get some rest. Jack is in your room and Dad got it ready for you. You'll feel a bit better in the morning." Christine said. Katie nodded but both Mike and Christine gave her another kiss before they let her go.

"I am so tired, but I'm scared to sleep." Katie said.

"You'll probably have some bad dreams, but you have to get through them. Chrissy, has she had anything to help her sleep?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, she's had a pain pill. That'll help." Christine told him.

"I am getting really sleepy." Katie admitted.

"Go on. Do we need to tuck you in? We will." Mike asked and Katie laughed.

"Thanks, but no. I'm sure Jack wouldn't want to be tucked in by my parents." Katie said. She gave both Mike and Christine a kiss before walking towards the bedroom door.

"Wake us up if you need anything. Don't hesitate." Christine told her.

"Okay, thanks Mom…Dad you too." Katie said before leaving their room.

"Sorry I didn't call you. Once we found her, she needed me totally involved. I should have had Hannah call." Christine said as she put her arms around his middle.

"Its okay. I'm just glad she's okay. Or relatively okay." Mike said as he kissed Christine.

"She will be in time. She begged to come home. I think all she really wanted was to be near you." Christine explained.

"Which is odd." Mike remarked.

"Not really. She feels safe with you. That says a lot." Christine said.

"Yeah but with everything…" Mike started.

"Mike, you are going to have to forgive all that and fall back in love with Katie. Now, I'm exhausted. Can you lock up?" Christine asked.

"Yep. Do you want a glass of wine?" Mike asked.

"That would be amazing. I think I'm going to take a quick bath too." Christine said before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"And maybe a massage?" Mike asked.

"I wouldn't say no." Christine said before disappearing into the bathroom. Mike went downstairs, locked up and then prepared a food tray of cold cuts, cheese, fruit, chocolate, and wine; knowing Christine hadn't ate. He wondered if the girls and Jack had eaten but concentrated on Christine. Once he got upstairs, he sat the food tray on her dresser and walked into the bathroom where Christine was taking a bubble bath.

"I got you a tray of food too. Set up. I'll get in behind you and give you that massage." Mike said as he undressed. He got in behind Christine and began massaging the small of her back.

"Feels so good." Christine said. She was rubbing his knee at the same time.

"Yeah, that feels good too." Mike commented.

"Mike, it getting better with her, you know? She's coming around. You might just your biggest dream." Christine said.

"I hope. I thought that her resolve was breaking a bit at that Sunday dinner." Mike remarked as he continued massaging.

"It was. She was having to face if the fight was really worth it." Christine replied.

"And today made her change her mind?" Mike asked. He swept Christine's hair out of the way and kissed her shoulder.

"Yes. Partly. I think it would have happened regardless. This just sped things up. Just forgive her. I know you've always loved her, but she has said some very hurtful things. I need you to get past all that." Christine said.

"I already have. You ready to eat and go to bed?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, not that I don't enjoy this. We should do this more often." Christine said. Mike stood up and then helped her out of the bathtub, dried her off and then helped her into her robe. He dried himself off and put his pajama pants on. Christine was sitting on the bed, already in her pajamas, looking over the food tray.

"Do I need to feed you to make sure you eat?" Mike teased.

"Nah." Christine said. Mike leaned down and gave her another kiss and then stole a piece of chocolate off the tray. Christine began eating in earnest once Mike sat down next to her.

"I didn't explain anything to Matthew and Eden. Just told them you would be home later. We'll explain things once they are awake and we've all gotten some rest." Mike said.

"That sounds good. Mike, this is a very sweet gesture and I do appreciate it, but I think I'm just going to go to sleep if you don't mind." Christine said. Mike leaned over and kissed Christine's cheek before picking the tray up.

"I'll take it down. You just get in bed." Mike said before leaving the room with the tray. By the time he got back upstairs, Christine had already passed out. Mike shut the lights off and got in next to her, hoping that their oldest daughter would be able to sleep through the night so Christine could get her rest out. In her sleep, Christine cuddled into Mike's side and wrapped her arms and legs around him like she always did. It was never comfortable for Mike but for once, he didn't care.


	20. Chapter 20

**Falling Back in Love**

Chapter 20

Mike helped Christine fix Kaitlyn's favorite breakfast that next morning. It had not been a restful night for them, with Kaitlyn waking up every couple hours due to nightmares. Jack handled them but it was enough to wake Mike, Christine and Hannah up.

Jack and Kaitlyn's school had cancelled for the day, but Eden and Matthew's school was still in session. Christine lightly explained why Kaitlyn was at home with them and to give her and Jack some privacy. The kids didn't fully understand it and neither Mike nor Christine knew how to explain it.

When Kaitlyn finally came down, she just poked around at the breakfast. Mike could tell that she hadn't slept well at all and it made his heart break. His relationship with Kaitlyn was so broken, that as badly as he wanted to help her; he didn't know how. Jack had run to his and Kaitlyn's apartment to get some clothes, Hannah had run into work and Christine was fixing some of Kaitlyn's favorite foods to tempt her. Kaitlyn was sitting on the couch with her knees to her chest and her face tucked down into them. Mike sat down on the opposite end of the couch, not sure what to do.

"Katie, if there is something I can do to help you, please let me. I'd do anything for you." Mike finally said quietly. Kaitlyn looked over at him and smiled despite the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You know what I would really like?" Kaitlyn said.

"What's that?" Mike asked.

"When I was little and I was upset or scared, you would pull me onto your lap and rock me a bit. I know I'm too old for that now though." Kaitlyn said. Mike thought for half a second and scooted down next to Kaitlyn. He didn't pull her onto his lap, but he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to where her head was on his chest.

"Better?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. I was hoping you would do just this but with everything, I wasn't sure. I did do some pretty unforgivable stuff." Kaitlyn said.

"And so did I. Do you want to talk about this now or do you want to try and sleep?" Mike asked.

"I want to talk about this." Kaitlyn said.

"Alright. Katie, I know that my giving Eden up was terrible, and I will live with that regret for the rest of my life. Every time I see one of her scars or hear one of her stories. I know that giving her up was selfish and immature on my part. I also know that Eden has forgiven me. I cost myself years with her. I caused your mom's heart to break one more time, and I caused this distance between you and me. But I will say, nothing has changed since you told me you would never speak to me again. I always loved you. Even at your worst. I loved you. Yes, you did things and said things that broke my heart. Your mom will tell you I stayed up at night, trying to figure out how to fix things and crying over your baby pictures. But the root of all this is, I caused it. Its me that needs forgiveness, not you. And yesterday, from the time your mom got the call about what happened until she called me to let me know you were alright, I was terrified." Mike finally finished and then gave Kaitlyn a kiss on the forehead. She had continued crying and he had shed a few tears.

"Dad, I understand what you are saying about Eden but in no way should I have allowed this to go on for so long. It didn't just hurt you. It hurt Mom. It hurt Hannah, Eden and Matthew. It hurt Jack. It hurt everyone I loved. It made you miss moments that you shouldn't have had to. It made things hard for Mom. She loves me but she also loves you. I was awake a lot last night and Jack asked me a question. I was talking about Grandma and Grandpa Slattery and he remarked that I had been particularly close to Grandpa. He asked me if I was prepared to not allow my own child to have that same relationship with you when the time come. By the way, that's a long way away. Anyway, I didn't have a good answer. I loved Grandpa and some of my favorite memories involve him. And I have also been thinking about my wedding. I never imagined you not being a part of it. Dad, I don't know how to fix all this. Its just so much. I am so tired of carrying it around. I just don't know how to make you forgive me for all this." Kaitlyn said.

"Just let it go. No forgiveness is necessary. Seriously. If you forgive me for Eden, we are good. I have thought of very little since your mom told me that you were engaged, other than that I wanted to walk you down the aisle. I didn't know if I was going to be able to, but I desperately want to. Now, are you okay with all that happened yesterday?" Mike asked.

"Yes and no. The kid, Sean; he was a ticking time bomb and I knew it. I knew that he would probably commit suicide. The signs were there. I had hotlined it, spoke with his parents, reported it to the counselors but there was not a lot more I could do. I ticked all the boxes and tried to show Sean that someone cared. Nothing worked. I never imagined that he would…commit suicide at school. I told the police that I didn't think he intended on harming anyone else and that trying to get the gun away was just natural. Once I fell to the ground, he told me that he didn't want to do it at home, and I was the only one that had ever given a damn. I don't know or understand a lot and the school is sending me to a therapist tomorrow. I won't return to work for at least two weeks after the school opens. I was hoping, in that two weeks, you and I could spend some time together. I know you and Mom have your routine during the day though." Kaitlyn remarked.

"Yeah, she cleans, and I watch TV. I am sure she wouldn't mind if we spent some time together." Mike told her.

"She makes it sound more romantic." Kaitlyn said after a yawn.

"Every now and then we go grocery shopping together. We won't empty nest well." Mike joked.

"Good thing Matthew is so young. You won't have to for several years." Kaitlyn remarked.

"Yeah, thank God for small miracles. Now, we've hashed all this out and you know not to worry about me, but I do need you to do one thing for me?" Mike asked.

"What's that?" Kaitlyn asked.

"You're exhausted. Go to sleep. I'll hold you." Mike offered. Kaitlyn thought about it and then repositioned herself more comfortably. Mike laid down and Kaitlyn situated herself to where her head was on his chest and she was laying on her side beside him.

"Deal." Kaitlyn said. Within just a few moments, she was sound asleep. Mike had plenty of other things to do but holding his oldest daughter was just more of a priority. He just couldn't reach a blanket to cover her with. Thankfully, Christine walked in and covered them both with a Sherpa throw.

"You didn't sleep good last night either. You get some rest." Christine said as she tucked the blanket around their daughter.

"Don't you need help? You mentioned something about the dryer vent yesterday." Mike asked.

"I need you to pull the back of the dryer and clean it but I'm not doing laundry today so it can wait a day." Christine said. She had began caressing the side of Mike's face.

"If you're sure. I must admit, I would prefer doing this. She did say that she was going to be off for two weeks. Wants to spend time together. Her and me. You okay with that?" Mike asked.

"Babe, its all I've prayed for seven years. I could have done without yesterday, but I can sacrifice some time with you so that you and Katie can reconnect. In fact, you being able to forgive her for everything makes me love you a lot more." Christine said and then gave him a kiss. Despite the jokes about them not empty nesting well, they still had a very intense and sweet relationship.

"I love you too. I hope she gets her sleep out." Mike said.

"Me too. When she wakes up, I'll have her potato soup ready." Christine said.

"In bread bowls?" Mike asked.

"Yes, in fresh-baked bread bowls. You and carbs. I will not be eating that with you and her. Carbs are killing my waistline." Christine complained.

"You look perfect to me." Mike said. In fact, Christine weighed the same amount she had when they first married, before having four babies.

"You are sweet but no. Now, you get some rest too." Christine said. She leaned over and gave Mike a long kiss before standing up.

"I think I will." Mike said. He was tired.

"I will have the potato soup, bread bowls, pumpkin pie, apple dumpling's, cinnamon rolls, a roast with mashed potatoes, cream corn and cranberry sauce ready." Christine explained.

"Smells and sounds delicious. You're the best." Mike said. Christine just smiled down at him until she moved out of his line of vision.

Mike apparently had fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, he could hear Jack, Hannah, Eden and Matthew talking to Christine. Eden noticed him moving around and came around the side of the couch.

"Hi, Daddy!" Eden said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled at Kaitlyn.

"Hey, sweetheart. How was school?" Mike asked.

"Good. This looks comfy." Eden remarked.

"It is. Do you have homework?" Mike asked.

"No, sir." Eden said. Eden always did her homework and chores. She always minded perfectly. Mike knew part of it would always be that she was afraid if she stepped out of line, Mike would give her up again. Mike held out his left arm and gestured at Eden to lay down.

"I have plenty of room and Mom has help to get supper ready. I want some cuddle time. I know you're getting too old, but can you give your old dad a minute?" Mike asked. Eden never refused him anything. She was the sweetest little girl.

"Of course. I love it when you let me do this, but will it bother Katie?" Eden asked as she climbed in next to Mike and put her head on his shoulder. Thank God Christine had insisted on a deep couch.

"She is sound asleep, so I doubt it. Just relax." Mike said. He couldn't help Eden with the blanket, but she settled quickly.

"Daddy, I really love you a lot." Eden said sweetly.

"And I love you way more than that." Mike assured her. There were times that Mike was surprised how much he loved Eden. It was as deeply as he loved his other kids. Once she was old enough to understand that Christine wasn't her mother, Mike had to have the very difficult discussion with her about Sally. He did lie to her and tell her that Sally loved her very much, but Eden never cared. As far as she was concerned, Christine was her mother, Mike was her dad and her biggest hero. The fact that he had given her up never mattered and Christine had formally adopted her not long after Mike returned with Eden. Most people thought she was Christine's biological daughter and her coloring was close enough to Mike's that no one questioned the blonde hair and big blue eyes.

Mike hated that he had put his family through so much, and there were times they had to fall back in love with him, and he had to relearn how to love them. He realized his relationships were a lot of give and take. His marriage seemed stronger every day, his kids were happy and healthy, and now he had finally fixed things with his oldest daughter. Things were not perfect, but they were close.

**I will probably do one more chapter to this and close it out. I'm struggling for ideas for The Last Ship, but I will find something! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Falling Back in Love **

Chapter 21-6 months later

Six months before, Mike would have never dreamed that he would be walking Kaitlyn down the aisle, but he was. Their relationship had been so damaged, and it was still a work in progress. As Christine often said, they had to relearn how to love one another.

Mike put his tuxedo on, laughing at how, despite Jack and Matthew's protests, they were all wearing tuxedos. Mike was just thrilled to be able to be at the wedding. If Kaitlyn had told him he had to wear a polar bear costume, he would have done it happily. He went in search of Christine and smiled when he found her. She was helping Matthew into his little tux, wearing a mauve colored mother-of-the-bride dress. It was knee length and had a silky look.

"You are beautiful!" Mike told Christine.

"Daddy, I'm a boy. I can't be beautiful." Matthew corrected, obviously thinking the comment was for him.

"I think he might have meant me, but you are Mommy's handsome little man." Christine told the little boy.

"I did mean you." Mike said, directing it at Christine this time.

"Thank you. You are looking handsome yourself. I always thought seeing you in your dress whites made me weak in the knees but seeing you in a tux is even better." Christine said as she stood up and gave Mike a kiss.

"Daddy, I seen Katie. She looks like a princess. Hannah and Eden are pretty too but Katie is really pretty." Matthew said. Mike had taken his hand and they were walking towards the room where Kaitlyn was getting ready.

"She really is beautiful." Christine said.

"Like her mom." Mike said before giving her another kiss.

"Make-up, Mike. Make sure and notice Hannah and Eden too." Christine instructed before they walked into the room. Mike was completely awestruck by his three very pretty daughters. Eden was quickly becoming a young lady, and Hannah had put aside her gun and badge for a smoky-blue dress and heels. And then there was Kaitlyn.

"Oh, Katie; how beautiful! Hannah and Eden, you girls are pretty too." Mike said. He knew he should notice Hannah and Eden more, but they would have their own wedding days. Today was Kaitlyn's day.

"Girls, let's let Dad have a moment with Katie." Christine said before pulling both girls and Matthew out of the room.

"Nervous?" Mike asked.

"A little. I am really glad you are here. Six months ago, you might not have." Kaitlyn remarked.

"I am too. This day is a day I've dreamed of since you were a baby." Mike said.

"Even if I made you wear a tux?" Kaitlyn said. She had picked up her bouquet.

"If you had told me I had to wear a polar bear costume or my birthday suit, I would have just to be here and to get to walk you down the aisle." Mike pointed out.

"Definitely not a birthday suit." Kaitlyn teased back and then gave Mike a kiss on the cheek.

"Is it already time?" Mike asked.

"Yes." Kaitlyn said. She started to put her veil down, but Mike stopped her.

"Let me." Mike insisted. He gave Kaitlyn a kiss on the forehead and then put the lacy veil down over her face. It reminded Mike of his own wedding day. He gave Kaitlyn his arm and they made their way to the chapel. The ushers swung the doors open during the wedding march and Mike began an entirely too short walk.

Jack had the same look on his face that Mike had had when he married Christine. Mike had sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"We made it." Christine whispered into his ear.

"Hmm?" Mike asked.

"We made it through the affairs, losing a child, a pandemic, everything that happened with Eden, an estrangement and multiple deployments. If we made it through all that, we will be good for another forty years." Christine whispered back.

"I hope they don't go through all that." Mike remarked.

"Me too." Christine said before giving him a kiss. They listened to the vows being said and both cried a bit when the pastor pronounced them husband and wife.

The reception was much more fun, and Mike got to visit with some old friends. Tom, Sasha, Russ and the Green's were there. They talked on the phone a lot, but they had all gone their separate ways once retired. Tom and Sasha had their sailboat that they sailed all over the world. Danny and Kara had a passel of kids and were enjoying jobs as military consultants. Mike just enjoyed being home with his wife and kids. Russ was still in the Navy but was still the unofficial chaplain for all of them.

Mike danced with all three daughters, even though Eden had to stand on his shoes. He also danced several dances with Christine. Once Kaitlyn and Matthew left for their honeymoon and the guests left, Mike loaded the wedding gifts and other items up and they headed home. The newlyweds were going on their honeymoon to Hawaii and had promised Mike and Christine that they would stay with the kids so they could go on a trip for their twenty-fifth anniversary in October.

That night, Mike walked into their bedroom for the bedroom and smiled at Christine. Her hair was a bit grayer and she was wearing reading glasses, but she was still extremely beautiful. He climbed into bed next to her and looked at what she was looking at on the laptop.

"What are you looking at?" Mike asked.

"Destinations for our anniversary trip. We both agree on a beach. Not a cruise?" Christine asked.

"No cruise. I spent twenty years on a ship. I don't want to spend another day on one, even with you." Mike commented and Christine chuckled.

"Plus, I get so seasick. Sure, you don't want the mountains? Hunting, fishing?" Christine asked.

"I want to spend the week with my wife. Not hunting or fishing." Mike said.

"What would you like to do?" Christine asked.

"Oh, spend the week in bed and have room service so we don't even have to bother cooking or going out." Mike said.

"It's a good thing we've been saving for two years for this. I will request to go to the beach for at least an hour." Christine teased,

"I might be able to handle that. October can't get here quick enough." Mike agreed.

"I agree. Okay, Turks and Caicos?" Christine asked.

"Yeah, that's good. Tell me, this hour on the beach, will you be wearing a bikini like you did on our honeymoon?" Mike asked.

"Mike, that was four babies ago. No bikini for me. However, if you wait just one second, while I book this; I do have something that I bought for myself when I was helping Katie pick stuff out for her honeymoon." Christine said. She was clicking and typing things in, including payment information.

"I do not want to think about my little girl's honeymoon! Yuck." Mike said.

"You'll like this." Christine said as she shut the laptop, sat it aside and got out of bed. She walked to her closet and a moment later, reappeared wearing a black, silky nightgown, slit up to her hip and showing off some of Mike's favorite assets.

"Oh, holy hell." Mike said. Christine sauntered over and climbed onto his lap with a silly grin.

"I guess you want me to pack this?" Christine asked.

"Yes." Mike said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Good, so do you want the full fashion show, or will this suffice?" Christine asked.

"You got more than this? Did Katie see this?" Mike asked.

"It went along with a conversation about keeping the passion alive. She was a bit mortified and yes, I did buy other things. You didn't answer my question." Christine pointed out.

"I can imagine how that conversation went and this will suffice for now. Enough about Katie and her honeymoon. I want an early start to my second honeymoon." Mike said and Christine laughed. About then, her phone chimed. She stretched over and looked at it and then typed a message back.

"They got to Hawaii. I asked her to let me know once they landed. Now I will comply." Christine said as she sat the phone down and gave Mike the long-awaited for kiss.

"Perfect." Mike said with a laugh as he pulled Christine back.

There had been a point in time that celebrating their twenty-fifth anniversary was a cruel joke. Every anniversary, they had been shocked that they weren't divorced yet. There was deep animosity to work through and a lot of forgiveness.

Mike and Christine had settled into a quiet life after he retired. They raised their kids and rarely went out. They were totally devoted to one another. It was a vast improvement to their lives before the Red Flu. The one thing they wished hadn't changed was Lucas, but nothing could be done about that. His loss had left a hole in both their hearts that would never heal completely but on their bad days, they learned to lean on one another and the kids. There wasn't anything that would break Mike and Christine up. They had already faced the worst.

**The End**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read! **


End file.
